She's Twisted
by Exotic-Dreams
Summary: Reggie is lonely, Twister is there for her. But what about Otto? How does he take the shift in his sister and best bro's friendship? These things are out of everyone's control.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hey all, this is my attempt at a Rocket Power fic. It's a Twister/Reggie fic, don't be confused by the small Trent/Reggie in here. The ages for the guys here are Otto, Sam and Twister - 16. Reggie - 17. Please don't forget to review! :)

"Go Otto! Go Otto! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!" Reggie, Twister and Sam all shouted, doing their signature celebratory dance, as Otto emerged from the water. He was competing for a spot in the California Surf Spectacular, if he managed the get through it would mean 3 weeks in San Diego for the contest, all expenses paid, and a chance to prove he had what it took to be a pro surfer. At the moment, Otto liked his chances and he was sure he and Trish would be going to represent Ocean Shores.

Otto shock back his dread locks, which came past his shoulders now, and made his way over to his friends. "You nailed it, Otto!" Reggie told him excitedly, throwing her arms around his soaked form. Otto grinned down at his sister and put an arm around her, she was so much shorter than him now. A lot had changed since the days of their youth, Otto was now 6'1", towering over his sisters 5'6", his taut body was hard and muscular, Reggie occasionally referred to him as Herculean. Much like Reggie, Otto had a beautiful tan from the hours they spent in the sun.

Reggie was now the shortest member of their group, Sam having grown past her in the last year. Her hair was still quite short, coming just below her jaw line. Her slender, womanly, physique turned a few heads these days, but she hardly took any notice, to busy having fun with her friends or editing her _Zine_.

Otto looked up from his sister and his eyes found Twister, who grinned and held out the hand that wasn't holding his TwistCam for a woogie. Otto obliged, returning his best bro's grin. Twister was definitely the tallest of the four, coming to 6'3". He still wore a hat, not the same one because it had become to ratty and he had had to find a replacement, but his hair had grown out and stuck out from underneath. Twister's body wasn't as large as Otto's, he was leaner, more toned than outright muscled.

"Great job, Otto-man," Sammy said from next to Twister, as Reggie finally released her grip on his waist. Sam was a surprise, he had probably changed the most. He now stood at 5'10" and through his growth spurt had lost his weight, now he was almost as well built as Twister or Otto, though slightly stocky. His blond hair had grown out as well, he kept it messy, often running his hand through it to create a ruffled effect. The only thing unchanged about Sam was his grades, he was still a brainiac.

"Let's go get your score," Reggie rushed, taking Otto's hand and dragging him towards the judges area. Twister and Sam met eyes and shared a small grin at Reggie's excitement as they followed, she was more excited than Otto.

Otto allowed his sister to pull him over to the judges, allowed her to hold his hand until two "9"s and a "10" were displayed, and allowed her to jump on him and squeal with excitement when it was confirmed that he had the highest score for the boys. Reggie had grown more affectionate with Otto, Twister and Sammy, she treated them all equally as siblings. "Reggie, relax," Otto laughed, "there's still two more guys to go, I could get knocked out yet."

Reggie released him and looked up at him incredulously before punching him in the chest. "Otto!" she snapped, "you know you've got this!"

Otto just laughed and pushed her lightly. "Where's Raymundo and Noelani?" he asked, looking around at the spectators.

"They're coming over," Twister said, pointing out the approaching couple.

"Well done, Otto," Noelani exclaimed, once they had reached the group, giving him a congratulatory hug. "Your mother would be very proud."

"Thanks, Noelani," Otto grinned, as Raymundo gave him a pat on the back.

"San Diego, huh?" Ray grinned, raising his eyebrows at his son.

"Not for sure yet," Otto replied, casting a sideways glance at his sister, who glowered at him.

"It's not even a question, Otto-man," Twister laughed, holding Reggie's hand back as she went to hit Otto again. "You've got this."

"Yeah, I know," Otto replied confidently, grinning. "Especially since Trent already wiped out."

"Did you see him beef it?" Twister laughed, holding up his TwistCam. "I got it on camera!"

"Mad," Otto exclaimed, his eyes dancing with amusement. "Speaking of beefing it, looks like this guys out," Otto added, as the current, and last, surfer was engulfed by the wave he had been riding. "So I guess I am going."

"Of course you are!" Reggie beamed.

"I think this calls for a celebration," Raymundo announced, his arm around Noelani. "Party at the Shack tonight for you and Trish, I think."

"Sounds good, Raymundo," Otto grinned. "Me and Twist will spread the word." He was given one last hug from Reggie before he and Twister disappeared in the crowd, seeking out their friends.

"Can we help you guys set everything up?" Reggie asked her dad.

"No, Rocket Girl, it's all set up already," he winked at her. "You kids just go get ready."

"Thanks dad," Reggie said, grinning, before taking Sammy's hand and leading the way home.

Later that night saw Reggie sitting with Sam, Trish and Sherry at the Shack talking excitedly about Trish's coming trip to San Diego. "We leave in a week," Trish was saying. "Otto, me, Raymundo, Noelani and my parents will be staying in a five star resort for the three weeks we'll be there. All our meals are paid for, we just need spending money."

"That's awesome," Sherry squealed. "I'm so jealous."

"I didn't know Raymundo and Noelani were going," Reggie said uncertainly. Sherry and Trish looked at her in surprise. "I wasn't there when they went through all the details with you guys, I was at home with Sammy, getting ready for this party," Reggie explained, indicating to her light makeup and outfit, denim shorts and a loose fitting black tank top with some simple black sandals.

"Oh," Trish said, comprehension drawing on her face. "Well we have to take at least one parent, because we're not adults yet, but we can take two and it's paid for," she explained.

"So... I'm going to be alone for three weeks?" Reggie asked, raising her eyebrows, disappointment peppering her tone.

"I guess," Trish said uneasily.

Reggie got to her feet abruptly. "I need to talk to Otto," she announced, before leaving her friends to exchange shocked looks. It didn't take long to find Otto and Twister, they were at the counter talking to Eddie Valentine when Reggie approached them.

"Hey, Rocket Girl," Otto said, grinning at her before noticing her expression. "What's wrong, Reg?

"Can I talk to you?" Reggie asked. She walked a little away from Twister and Eddie, Otto followed her.

"What is it?" Otto asked, looking concerned.

"You didn't tell me that Ray and Noelani were both going to San Diego with you," Reggie said in a would-be-casual voice, tugging at the hem of her top.

"Man, Reg, I meant to! I just couldn't find you, and I've been so busy with everyone that I forgot! I'm sorry, Reg," Otto sighed. "It was Raymundo's idea for both him and Noelani to come, they didn't think you'd mind being on your own for a bit."

"Oh, I don't mind," Reggie said quickly, "I'll be fine on my own, I am 17 after all! I just wish someone had told me..." she trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Reg," Otto said again, this time pulling his sister into a hug. "It's just been so hectic today, I haven't even had time to think."

"It's ok, I guess I understand," Reggie mumbled as Otto let her go.

"Cheer up, Rocket Girl, enjoy the party," Otto grinned, pushing her lightly, before heading back over to Twister and Eddie.

"You alright there, Reg?" a mildly accented voice asked.

Reggie looked around at Trent, who had his head cocked slightly to the side, and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "You were really great today."

"Thanks, Reg, just not as good as your brother," Trent responded with a grin. "You're looking great this evening, by the way."

"Thanks," Reggie said sheepishly, she could feel her cheeks heating up. "You're not looking too bad, yourself."

"Ah, I'm hideous next to you," Trent told her, winking.

"Looks like Trent's putting the moves on your sister, Otto-man," Eddie muttered, causing Twister and Otto to both look over to where Reggie and Trent were standing.

"He doesn't have a chance," Twister stated confidently, turning away from the two.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Twist," Otto said, grinning as Trent leant in close and whispered something in Reggie's ear. She blushed and nodded, before he took her hand and the pair walked through the crowd together.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Twister asked, looking irritated as he watched the couple walk out on the boardwalk and out of sight.

"Nah, Reg will be fine," Otto said, turning his attention back to his friends.

"That's your sister, dude!" Twister all but yelled, waving his hands in the direction Reggie and Trent had walked.

"Yeah, my sister, not my girlfriend, Twist," Otto replied, shaking his head and laughing at his friend. "I can't control this kind of thing, I can only be there for her when things go bad."

"Wise words, Otto-man," Eddie said, nodding, as Twister shook his head.

"If you're so concerned, Twist, why don't you go tell her she can't hang out with Trent? She's practically your sister, too," Otto suggested. "I mean, she'd only get really mad and probably refuse to talk to you for a while."

Twister looked like he was considering it for a minute before Eddie said, "forget about it, Twister, just have another shake."

Meanwhile, Reggie allowed Trent to walk her out onto the beach, his fingers laced with hers. She was surprised at herself for being so easily persuaded by this boy, but then again she had always thought he was attractive. He came to a stop just short of the waters edge and turned to look at her. "What a perfect night," he said, brushing a stray hair from Reggie's face with his free hand.

"Yeah, it's really nice out here," Reggie breathed, involuntarily shivering at his touch. Trent smiled down at her and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"You really do look hot tonight," he told her huskily.

Somewhere in Reggie's brain a voice said that he should be calling her beautiful or gorgeous, but this voice was drowned out as Trent pressed his lips against her own. Reggie melted into the kiss as Trent's hand released her own and settled on her waist. Her own hands found their way up to his shoulders, where she gripped him tightly, afraid her knees would give out any moment. Reading her reactions to him, Trent brushed his tongue along her bottom lip and Reggie opened up to him, allowing him to explore her mouth enthusiastically.

For a long time Reggie and Trent stayed wrapped up in each other, until they heard people starting to leave the Shack. "I should go," Reggie said breathlessly, leaning her head against Trent's chest.

"Why?" Trent asked, disappointed.

"Otto and Raymundo will worry," Reggie sighed. "I'm sorry, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Reggie looked up at Trent, his expression was closed as he removed his arms from around her. He gave her a small grin, that didn't quite reach his eyes, before Reggie set off back towards the Shack.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Well here is chapter 2 :) I hope you like it. Please Review. Oh and I forgot to say on my last chapter that I do not own Rocket Power, or the characters :) I'm just toying with the plot! But seriously, _**review!**_

Reggie made it back to the Shack in time to walk home with Sammy, who complained that he hadn't seen her all night. Reggie explained what had happened with Trent and Sam grinned and rolled his eyes at her. "So you ditched us for a pretty face?" Sam asked.

"I guess, I'm sorry Sam, I guess I just needed to get away from everyone and Trent showed up at the right time," Reggie explained as they walked into the cul-de-sac. "I'm sorry I left you without telling you I was going."

"It's ok, Reg," Sam smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, anyway."

Reggie was pulled into a goodnight hug from Sammy. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, night, Sammy," she replied, as he released her. They each went to their respective houses.

Reggie was happy to find her own house still empty, she had beat Otto and Raymundo home. Not wanting to wait around downstairs to explain her whereabouts for the night to Otto, she headed up to her room. Once inside she stripped her clothes and shoes off, replacing her shorts and tank with an old hockey jersey that she liked to sleep in, and collapsing on her bed. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, though she was uneasy as she remembered the look on Trent's face when she had left him on the beach.

"Yo, Reggie, wake up!" Otto's voice pierced Reggie's slumber what felt like only minutes later.

"What's your malfunction, Otto?" she muttered, rolling over to look at him.

"Dude, it's almost noon, Twist wants to play a game of two on two hockey, you game?" Otto asked, he came over and sat on the edge of Reggie's bed as she tried to pull the covers over her head. "I don't think so, Reg," he laughed, grabbing her hands.

"I don't want to be on Sammy's team," Reggie sighed, her way of bargaining. "I'm only playing if you're with Sam for a change."

Although Sam was much more athletic now they were teenagers, he still wasn't great at playing hockey, only goal tending, and Reggie and Sam were normally slaughtered by Twister and Otto. Otto sighed in defeat, "fine, I'll team with the Squid."

"Really?" Reggie asked, sitting upright and looking at Otto in surprise; he never caved so easily.

"Really, but in exchange, you have to tell me what happened between you and Trent last night," Otto said, the mischievous grin on his face making Reggie want to punch him and crawl under the covers and never come out at the same time.

"How do you know? Did Sam tell you?" Reggie asked, flopping back on her pillows and covering her face with her hands.

"No, me and Twist saw you guys leave the Shack together," Otto replied, smirking at his sister. "Ease up, Reg, or was he that bad of a kisser?"

"Otto!" Reggie yelled, lashing a leg out to kick him.

"Okay, okay," he laughed, jumping off of her bed to avoid being kicked. "Get ready, I'll see you outside."

Reggie kept her face covered until she heard her door open and close, then she sat up and ran her hands through her hair. _No, Trent had not been a bad kisser_, she thought to herself as she got out of bed and searched for her black skinny leg jeans and purple, long sleeved henley shirt. When she found them she had a quick shower, put them on and made her way downstairs to put her skates on and grab her stick.

Outside, Otto, Sam and Twister were waiting for her. As she skated out to meet them in the street Sam and Otto wolf whistled at her, she glowered at them and opened her mouth to scold them but Twister skated over to her. "You ready to beat these guys, Rocket Girl?" he asked, his eyes not meeting hers.

"You bet I am, Twist," she replied, giving him a smile and wondering what was up with him.

"Bring it, lame-os!" Otto baited them, skating in circles around Reggie.

"You're so going down, Rocket Boy," Reggie responded, her eyes following his movements.

"We'll see, first to get to 10 points wins," Otto declared, readying his stick. "Sammy, you can do the drop."

Twister skated up to Otto for the faceoff and won the puck quite easily, passing to Reggie. She took the puck and skated towards the one of the temporary trashcan goals that had been set up, dekeing around Sam she placed the puck neatly in the trashcan. "And she lights the lamp!" Reggie announced, skating around the back of the trashcan.

"Go Reggie!" Twister exclaimed, skating over and high-fiving her.

Twister and Reggie managed to put away two more goals a piece and were getting quite cocky, but Otto wasn't about to lay down and let them win. He came back at them with a string of 6 unanswered goals, with very little help from Sam.

"Come on, Reggie," Twister shouted as she skated around Otto with the puck.

She grinned to herself, thinking she would be able to break away from him, but the grin was wiped from her face as something caught her skate and sent her tumbling to the ground.

"Reg, are you ok?" Twister asked, skating over and helping her up.

"I think so," Reggie replied, dusting off her jeans. "What did you hook me for?" she snapped at Otto.

"To stop you scoring, duh," Otto replied, rolling his eyes.

"Kook," Reggie snapped.

"Don't worry about it, Rocket Girl," Twister said soothingly, patting her on the back.

The next faceoff Twister won, he passed to Reggie but Sam managed to steal the puck from her. As she chased him, Otto charged at her, causing her to go of her line. Twister managed to recapture the puck and pass it off to Reggie before Otto hip checked him. Reggie went for a wrap around just as she spotted Trent waiting on the curb, watching her. Reggie faltered with the puck, the same way she had when she had been 11, and ended up on her back just as she had before.

"Ow," she groaned, curving her back to relieve the pain.

"Reggie!" Twister was at her side again, helping her to her feet and Trent had come over as well.

"You alright, Rocket Girl?" Trent asked, brushing Twister off.

"I think I twisted my ankle," Reggie responded, attempting to put weight on it. She flinched and gasped in pain as soon as she stood on it. "Yep, I did."

"Way to lame up the game, Reg," Otto laughed, as Trent helped Reggie over to the nearest trashcan so she could sit down.

"What are you doing here?" Reggie asked Trent, ignoring Otto's comment as she sat on the trashcan.

"I came to see if you wanted to hang out, actually," Trent responded, kneeling down and helping Reggie take her skate off.

"Well I don't think I'll be able to surf or anything now," Reggie sighed, rubbing her ankle.

"I didn't plan on surfing," Trent said, his voice so low that only Reggie heard him, causing her to blush. "We can still hang out."

"Oh, ok," Reggie replied at a loss for words.

"If you want to, that is?" Trent asked, looking up at her from under his lashes.

"Yeah, of course," Reggie replied quickly, forgetting about Otto, Twister and Sam all together under Trent's gaze.

"Can you still play, Reg?" Otto asked, skating over. He looked down at her ankle when he reached them. "Looks pretty bad."

"Yeah, I think I'll call it a day on hockey, Otto-man," Reggie sighed, trying to sound disappointed. "Sorry."

"It's ok, sis, I'm sure you can find something else to do," Otto smirked, looking pointedly at Trent then back to Reggie.

"I'll try," Reggie responded, glaring at her brother who skated backwards, away from her with a grin on his face.

"I'll help you inside," Trent said, helping Reggie to her feet. "We'll have to put an icepack on that." He maneuvered Reggie so that her arm was around his shoulder and his arm was around her waist, and half carried her towards her house.

"As if she's bailing on us to hang out with _him_!" Twister said, watching Trent guide Reggie up the front path.

"She can't play anymore, Twist, she did hurt her ankle. Why does it bother you so much, bro?" Otto asked, remembering Twister's reaction from the night before.

"He's a complete lame-o," Twister snapped. In reality he had never had a problem with Trent before, and he didn't really know why he had a problem now.

"Whatever, bro," Otto replied, taking a slapshot with the puck and scoring perfectly.

"Thanks for that, Trent," Reggie said, taking the offered icepack from him and resting it on her ankle. He sat on the edge of her bed and looked around her room, which was decorated with various posters of surfers, skaters and bands.

"Nice room," he said, finally turning his eyes to her.

"Thanks," she said nervously.

Trent wasted no time today, before she could so much as think of something else to say he was upon her. His mouth claimed hers with urgency, and she gasped in surprise. He took advantage of this and deepened the kiss. Once the initial surprise wore of, Reggie melted into the kiss, her arms draping over Trent's shoulders. Trent put an arm around Reggie's waist, the other fisting in her hair, as he pushed her back against the pillows so that he was half laying on her. They made out like this for a long while.

Soon, however, Reggie started to panic when Trent's hand moved from her waist and started to move up her abdomen, under her shirt. When he started to pull her shirt up, she freaked out and pushed him away. "Stop, stop," she said, breathlessly.

"What's wrong?" Trent asked, agitated, propping up on his elbow.

"I'm not ready for that," Reggie told him, awkwardly, not meeting his eye. "I'm sorry."

"Come on, Reggie," Trent pushed, trying to resume kissing her.

"No," Reggie told him, pushing him back again and scooting out from under him. He growled in frustration. "Look, Trent, I'm sorry, maybe if we just take things slow..." she trailed off.

"What?" Trent asked, looking at her and frowning.

"Well, we shouldn't rush into this, there will be plenty of time," Reggie said, toying with her quilt.

"Reggie, what do you think this is?" Trent asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I...I don't know," Reggie responded slowly. She had thought Trent was interested in her, and that perhaps they were entering a relationship, but she could tell by the look on his face she had been wrong.

"There are plenty of girls that would love to be in your position right now, Reg, but I'm not here to take it slow, I'm here to have some fun," Trent told her arrogantly. "If you're not going to do what I want, I'll find another girl who will."

Reggie looked at him in disbelief for a moment. "I think you should leave," she said finally, anger beginning to bubble in her chest.

"Later, much," Trent said, getting to his feet and leaving her room without a backwards glance.

Reggie sat on her bed for a long while, a sick feeling settling in her stomach and tears of anger forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe what a kook Trent had been. She wanted to go out and find Otto, Twister and Sam, but she couldn't really talk to them about this and she wasn't able to keep up with them while her ankle was hurting, so she sat on her bed thinking. Finally, she decided to call Clio, her best female friend, and talk to her about it.

"Hello, Tomboy," Clio's cheerful voice said when she picked up Reggie's call.

"Hey, Little Miss Tutu," Reggie replied, feeling a bit brighter just hearing Clio's voice.

"Why has it been so long since you last called me? I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me," Clio scolded.

"I'm sorry, Clio, I've been distracted. I could never forget about you," Reggie told her, a small smile reaching her face.

"Oh, tell me his name?" Clio demanded.

"Actually, there is no guy," Reggie said, offhandedly. "I've been focusing on Otto's surf competition, he got through, you know?"

"Yes, yes, he texted me," Clio said, sounding impatient. "But, you are lying to me, Regina! There is a boy, I can hear it in your voice."

"It's not what you think," Reggie sighed.

"But this is why you called me?" Clio asked, Reggie could hear the superior look she was sure to be wearing in her voice.

"Yes," Reggie sighed. "His name is Trent."

"And, what did this Trent do to upset you?"

"Well, last night there was a party for Otto," Reggie started. Clio listened to Reggie talk in silence, only making sounds of disapproval at the appropriate places. "I said no, and he just told me he'd find someone willing, and left."

"Well, good riddance!" Clio said, hotly. "He sounds like a complete lame-o."

"Yeah," Reggie sighed, frowning.

"But?" Clio asked, hearing the dejection in Reggie's voice.

"He's very attractive."

"Oh, come now, Tomboy, you know lots of very attractive boys," Clio told her.

"I guess I do," Reggie agreed.

"What makes this Trent so special?" Clio asked.

"He was interested in me," Reggie sighed.

"I'm sure he isn't the only one," Clio assured her. "But I will be there soon enough to help you find a boy."

"What?" Reggie asked, her brows knitting together, unsure if she had heard correctly.

"I'm moving in with Aunt Sandy and Uncle Raoul before school goes back," Clio announced.

"Why?" Reggie asked, excitement flooding her.

"Well my mum wants to travel with her new husband, and I don't want to miss school or be in the way, so we arranged for me to move in for a year while she travels," Clio explained.

"Have you told Otto?" Reggie asked, knowing that Clio and Otto had a thing. Every time Clio came to town Otto would spend all his time with her, if they didn't live so far away from each other you would call it a relationship.

"Not yet," Clio said, drawing out the words in a strained manner. "Please don't tell him, I want to surprise him."

"Ugh! It's going to be so hard... wait, does Twister know?"

"No, I asked Aunt Sandy and Uncle Raoul to keep it a secret," Clio said happily.

"Oh, way to put the pressure on, Little Miss Tutu," Reggie sighed, rolling her eyes. "When will you be here?"

"The weekend before school starts," Clio informed her.

"That's ages away!" Reggie whined.

"I know, I know," Clio said, Reggie could hear the laugh in her voice. "It'll be sooner than you know, I promise!"

"Good, I miss you, Clio," Reggie told her.

"I miss you, too, Reggie," Clio replied. "But I have to go, don't worry about that Trent, he's an idiot. I'll see you really soon, Rocket Girl."

"Yeah, soon. Bye," Reggie said, before the line went dead.

So, Clio would be with them soon. Reggie did a small sort of jig to express her excitement, before deciding to start her write up on the surf contest for her _Zine_.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Hello everyone, thanks for the reviews :) Keep them coming! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. This chapter feels a bit lame to me, perhaps a bit too fast. But I hope you enjoy it :) Please **Review!**

The day had finally arrived, Reggie, Twister and Sam all stood out the front of the Rocket house saying goodbye to Otto, Raymundo and Noelani. Twister and Otto shared a woogie as Raymundo and Noelani both embraced Reggie, both telling her to call if there was any problems. Raymundo had left her some money for groceries, which he reminded her about for the 100th time. Finally, Otto turned to Reggie.

"Good luck, Otto," Reggie beamed, her heart sinking and soaring at the same time as she looked up at her younger brother. She had never been away from him for so long, but she wanted more than anything for him to win, and knew he could.

"Don't need it, Reg," Otto told her confidently. He looked down at his sister, saw through the brave face she put on for him and felt the extreme faith she had in him. "Come here," he muttered, pulling her to him and holding her tightly.

"I'll really miss you," Reggie told him, her voice cracking as she wrapper her own arms around him tightly.

"I'll miss you too, sis, but I promise you I'll win," Otto told her, smiling down at her. She was such a softy, he loved her for it.

"You'd better," Reggie told him. "And then come home, for me."

"Can do," Otto said, still holding her tightly.

"Come on, Rocket Boy, we've got to go," Raymundo said, breaking up the moment.

Otto let Reggie go, and she fell away from him, beaming at him as he got into the car. Twister put his arm around Reggie's shoulder and pulled her against him, which she welcomed, leaning into his side as they waved goodbye to Otto, Raymundo and Noelani. "You'd better look after her, guys!" Otto shouted as the car drove out of the cul-de-sac.

"Come on, guys," Sam said, after the car had vanished from sight. "Let's go get something to eat at the Shack, Tito's still there."

Reggie sighed at Sam and Twister who were now talking about what they were going to eat at the Shack and allowed Twister to lead her back inside so she could get her skateboard, then they all made their way over to the Shack. It was quiet when they got there, very quiet, Tito was leaning against the counter reading the newest issue of the _Zine_. "Aloha, little cuzes," Tito greeted them as they approached the counter.

"Hey, Tito," Sam and Twister said in unison, taking seats at the counter.

"Aloha, Tito," Reggie said, sounding a bit depressed.

"Cheer up, little wahine cuz, Otto will be back home before you know it," Tito said, turning his attention to Reggie, as she sat down at the counter between Twister and Sam.

"I know," Reggie sighed, waving her hand. "I still miss him though, and dad."

"Come on, Reggie, lighten up!" Twister told her. She looked up at him and he put his hand on her shoulder, "he only just left, besides, me and the Squid are still here!"

Reggie smiled at him, he always had the ability to make her smile, even when she didn't want to. "Yeah, I guess you're right, for once," she said, "thanks, Twist."

"No problem-o, Rocket Girl," he said, a confused grin on his face. He never understood Reggie's moods, but he knew he could always bring her out of them, ever since they were kids, even if back then he and Otto were the main cause of her moods.

Through the day Twister and Sam managed to keep Reggie smiling, Twister wiped out at Mad Town for her amusement and Sam showed her a new colour theme for the _Zine_. When night fell, however, Reggie began to grow gloomy again. Sam had gone home earlier, and Twister was lounged across the purple couch flicking channels in the Rocket's living room when Reggie flopped down next to him, crossing her arms over her chest and sighing.

"What's up, Reg?" Twister asked, looking up at her from his position on the couch.

"Nothing," Reggie sighed, not looking at him. In reality, she didn't want to spend the night in the house by herself, she'd never admit it though, she was a Rocket.

She didn't need to say it though, Twister grinned and said, "do you want me to stay over?"

Reggie looked at him and shrugged, making a noncommittal noise in her throat, before turning back to the television. Inside she was over the moon, on the outside she was visibly more cheerful so Twister took that as a yes. Twister sent Lars a text, letting him know what was going on and to tell their mother, then found a hockey game on TV and they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

Twister ended up staying over every night, sleeping in Otto's room. Sam stayed over a couple of nights, too. Soon there was only a week until Otto's return. He had been in contact with Reggie every couple of days, sending her pictures from San Diego and making sure she was alright at home.

Late on Sunday night, the day before Otto was due back Reggie, Twister and Sam sat in the Rocket's living room watching _Paranormal Activity_. Twister was lazed across one end of the couch, Sam was sitting at the other end and Reggie was sitting on the floor, wrapped in a blanket, leaning against the couch by Twister's feet.

Reggie made a whining noise and covered her head with the blanket at one of the scarier parts in the movie, making Sam and Twister laugh. "Come on, Reg, it's not even scary," Sam said, as Twister pulled the blanket off her head.

"Twister!" Reggie groaned, trying to snatch the blanket back. She quickly abandoned her attempts to snatch the blanket back, however, and instead covered her face with her hands.

"Rocket Girl, you can look now," Twister laughed, as the climatic part of the movie ended.

Reggie lowered her hands, her eyes wide as she continued to watch the movie. It was the first time she had seen it, Twister and Sam had seen it already. "You may want to look away from now," Sam said to her, as the movie was drawing to its end. Reggie took up the blanket Twister had returned to her and covered her head with it, looking through a small gap at the screen for the last ten minutes, screwing her eyes shut whenever she felt a climatic part coming on.

When the screams from the movie sounded right near the end Reggie screamed out and pulled the blanket as tight as she could about her face, ducking her head and keeping her eyes tightly closed. Something brushed Reggie's sides causing her to jump, but then she realised it was Twister sitting up behind her so she was sitting between his legs. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze and she relaxed a bit.

Finally there was silence and the room lightened up, Sam had turned the light back on. When Reggie pulled the blanket away from her face she found Sam laughing at her, Twister had an amused sort of grin but didn't say anything to her.

"Wow, Reg, I didn't think you minded scary movies," Sam laughed. Reggie just glared at him.

"Lay off, Squid," Twister told him, feeling Reggie tense between his legs. "It's a pretty scary movie, and we both know Reggie doesn't like that kind of thing much." He was referring to the idea of demons and ghosts, which had become one of the only things Reggie was genuinely terrified of.

"Yeah, _Squid_, you knew I'd be scared," Reggie snapped.

Sam just grinned to himself as he put the DVD back in it's case. "Well, I'm going home, mum will be wondering where I am," he said, standing up again. "See ya, guys."

Reggie said nothing as Twister got up and walked Sam out, just looked away from Sam. When Twister came back he sat in front of her on the surfboard coffee table and asked, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess," Reggie replied, not meeting his eyes. "Just tired."

"Go to bed then," Twister told her, nudging her with his foot and grinning.

Reggie looked up at him and frowned, she didn't want to go to bed after seeing that movie but now that she had said that she was tired she couldn't say no to going to bed. Deciding she would just do some work on the _Zine_ she got to her feet, still clutching the blanket around her, and gave Twister a hug before heading upstairs to her room.

Having flopped down on her bed and pulled out her laptop, Reggie sat staring at the screen. Ideas didn't come to her the way they normally did, all she could think about was the movie, every sound made her edgy and when she heard Twister go to bed she almost jumped out of her skin before she realised it was him. Eventually Reggie gave up on the _Zine_, shut her laptop off and laid back, trying to fall asleep. She lay, tossing and turning, her ears picking up every sound, her eyes seeing shadows on the walls making her squirm in her bed. It was no use, she was too edgy from the movie.

At four in the morning, Reggie got out of bed and padded up the hall to Otto's room. She stopped outside the door, unsure if she wanted to disturb Twister over something so childish, a creaking sound made her reach out and open the door. "Twister," she whispered, edging over to the bed where he was quietly snoring. "Twister, I can't sleep," she whispered, a bit louder this time, "move over, I'm sleeping with you."

Twister grunted and rolled on to his side, facing away from her, but allowing her space to slip into the bed next to him. Reggie sidled into the bed, copying his position so that they were back to back. It was nice having his warmth beside her, it eased her mind to know he was here with her and it didn't take long before she finally fell asleep.

She was having a nice dream, it was warm and there was sunshine. She was surfing with someone, she didn't know who, but they were riding a wave and she slipped off her board, she wasn't bothered though, strong arms had found her and pulled her up to the surface again. He was warm, it was a nice feeling being in his arms, it was safe and familiar.

Reggie woke from her dream, she was warm and comfortable. She nuzzled further into the warmth beside her, then she realised her legs were tangled with someone else's. Twister's. Her eyes fluttered open and she found her hand laying on Twister's chest, her fingers laced with his. Twister's other arm was around her back, his hand resting gently by her hip. He was still snoring quietly, looking as peaceful as ever.

A warm feeling spread through Reggie's abdomen, which she forcefully labelled fondness and nothing more. She didn't want to, but she knew she had to, so Reggie gently eased herself away from him, his arm dropping from her and her fingers unlacing from his. The moment she lost his warmth she missed it, desired to curl back up next to him and fall asleep again, but she forced herself to walk to the door. She looked back at him before she left and smiled to herself before shaking her head and scolded herself, waking up in Twister's arms wasn't something she was meant to smile about. What had she been thinking? Reggie opened the door and quietly let herself out.

Twister waited until the door closed behind Reggie before sitting up, running his hand through his hair. She had woken him up when she had moved away from him, much as she had when she had first curled up against him. He had tiredly accepted her warmth while they slept and when it was taken away it had disturbed his slumber. When his stomach gave a rumble of hunger, Twister decided to go downstairs and get something to eat.

"Morning, Twist," Reggie greeted him, awkwardly, not meeting his eye. "Want some pancakes?"

"Sure," Twister said, taking a seat at the table and looking anywhere but Reggie. "What time is Otto-man supposed to be home?"

"He should be home by midday," Reggie replied, looking at the clock, it was 9am. She placed a stack of pancakes in front of Twister and took the seat opposite him. They ate in silence, both too embarrassed to talk properly.

"I have to go home, uh, Lars wants to talk to me about something," Twister lied, when he was finished eating. He needed to get away from Reggie, away from the awkwardness of this morning. "I'll come see Otto when he gets home."

"Sure," Reggie sighed, leaning back against the chair, crossing her arms and staring at the ceiling. "I'll see you later." She waited for the sound of the door opening and closing before she moved.

As she cleaned up the kitchen and living room, she found herself thinking about Twister. What had she done? Why hadn't she just sucked it up and stayed in her own room? Twister hated her now. Why wouldn't he? She had invaded his personal space, made their friendship awkward. "Damn it!" Reggie hissed, as she dropped the plates she had been holding, bits of porcelain covering the floor. She quickly cleaned it up, before heading to her room and tried to work on her _Zine_.

"Reggie!" Someone shouted from downstairs an hour later, or to be more precise, Otto shouted.

Thoughts of Twister dissolved from Reggie's head and were replaced with excitement of seeing Otto as she launched from her bed and took the stairs two at a time until she had reached Otto at the bottom. As he enveloped her in his arms she could have sworn he was bigger than she remembered. "Otto," she sighed, as she tightened her arms around his neck.

"Reg, I.. can't... breath," Otto gasped.

Reggie quickly loosened her hold on him. "Oh man, I missed you so much!" Reggie told him, as she stepped back.

"I missed you too, sis," Otto told her. He showed her his trophy, first place.

"Awesome!" Reggie squealed, taking the trophy from him and looking at it. "I knew you'd win!"

"He was amazing," Raymundo said, ruffling Reggie's hair as he went upstairs with a couple of suitcases.

"Where's Twist?" Otto asked, noticing the way Reggie stiffened at his name. "I thought he'd be here."

"He's coming by later," Reggie said flatly.

"What happened?" Otto asked, raising his eyebrows at his sister.

"Nothing," Reggie lied.

"What did that lame-o do?" Otto sighed.

"He didn't do anything," Reggie told him, this time she was telling the truth, she had been the one that messed up.

"Whatever," Otto said, clearly not buying it.

"It's nothing," Reggie assured him, "really!"

"Ok, but if I find out he did something to you, I'll whomp him," Otto told her, frowning.

"No need, bro," Reggie told him, forcing a grin. "Twister and me are cool, I swear!" She just hoped Twister would chill by the time he saw Otto.

"Good," Otto said, grinning. "Then we can go get Twist and Sammy and go tear up Mad Town, I haven't done anything but surf for three weeks, I need to get on my board again!"

"Oh, ok... Sure," Reggie said, mentally kicking herself as Otto thrust her skateboard into her hands.

"I'll go get Twister, you go get Sammy," Otto said, grabbing his own board and heading out the door. Otto's jaw was set as he skated over to the Rodriguez house hold, he was going to talk to Twister about this, he knew something was up with him and Reggie.

Reggie sighed as she skated across to Sammy's house, what was she going to do about Twister? If he didn't mention it then she wouldn't. "You look happy," Sam said, when he opened the door. "Still mad about the movie?"

"Huh?" Reggie had completely forgotten about the movie. "No, it's... Twister," she sighed. Reggie started to explain what had happened.

"Dude, what happened with you and Reggie?" Otto demanded, when Twister opened the door.

"Uh, nothing," Twister said, offhandedly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Why? Did she say something?"

"She refuses to comment," Otto said, bluntly, glaring at Twister. "But I know her, something happened."

"I don't know, Otto-man," Twister said nervously. If Otto found out he and Reggie had spent the night in the same bed he'd give Twister the whomping of his life. "Maybe she's just been missing you... so she's distracted now you're home. I mean, me and Reg are cool, we've always been cool."

"Ugh, whatever, bro," Otto said, shaking his head, he knew Twister and Reggie were keeping something from him, he'd find out eventually. "We're going to Mad Town, grab your board and let's go."

"So what did he say?" Sammy asked, as he and Reggie skated towards Otto and Twister.

"He didn't say anything," Reggie sighed. "But he rushed out as fast as he could this morning, I messed everything up." Reggie hung her head and Sam patted her on the back.

"I'm sure he'll chill," Sam assured her. "I mean it's you and Twist, isn't it? You guys have always been heaps close, closer than you and I or even him and Otto, this was bound to happen."

"What are you talking about, Sammy?" Reggie asked. Sammy didn't answer, he just smirked as they reached Twister and Otto.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Another update! Yay! I feel like it's getting lame, but I need to get these gritty, lame chapters out to get into the action. As always, _**review**_! :)

Mad Town wasn't so bad, Reggie and Twister stayed out of each others way, Twister tearing up the half pipe with Otto and Reggie grinding the bowl with Sam. Whenever they came in close proximity of one another they forced small talk until they were able to get away from one another. Reggie was relieved when they finally left Mad Town and went home.

Unfortunately being at home didn't mean she could escape Twister. All she could think about was what Sam had said, _this was bound to happen. _What was that even supposed to mean? Sure, Twister and Reggie had been really close, they'd only grown closer as they got older, more so when Otto had first started going out with Clio, but that didn't mean anything, did it? Reggie sighed, and tried to push Twister from her thoughts, she was being stupid, Twister was like a brother to her. A tall, good looking, caring, brother whose arms were... _No! Do NOT even think that, Regina!_ Reggie told herself, punching her pillow. "And he is _not_ good looking," she mumbled into her pillow.

Otto had noticed the way Twister and Reggie were avoiding each other, and he was determined to find out why. Tuesday morning he gathered everyone and told them they were going to the spot for a surf, he noticed the way Reggie and Twister forced their excitement, and the way they both seemed pretty tired. He didn't know Reggie had been up most of the night arguing with herself about how she was feeling about Twister. Twister's night hadn't been much more restful.

"Last one in the water is a lame-o!" Otto declared, as they hit the beach.

"Fine by me," Sam laughed, he was still the slowest.

Reggie stole a glance at Twister as they followed Otto into the water, she found her eyes traveling down his body. When she looked back up at his face she found his eyes looking curiously back at hers. She hurriedly turned away, feeling suddenly hot in the face. _What is going on with me?_ Reggie thought, paddling out behind Twister.

"Good view?" Sammy asked quietly, catching up to Reggie.

"What?" Reggie asked, stopping and looking at Sam, her eyes wide. Sam laughed and paddled past Reggie, leaving her to stare after him.

"Rocket party wave!" Otto yelled, as Reggie caught up to the boys. She looked at the on coming wave and couldn't help but smile. Otto lead them into the wave, Twister behind him and Reggie and Sam bringing up the rear.

Everything was going great, they were getting some awesome tube action, but the wave started to fall upon them and Otto was the only one to make it out of the curl before it closed. Reggie held her breath as she left her board and was engulfed by the water. She felt her ankle strap cord snap off of her board and turned, panicked, and tried to kick back towards the surface. Something held her back, she turned and saw why her ankle strap cord had snapped. It was caught in some rocks.

Twister and Sam broke the surface, both spitting out some water and shaking their hair out of their faces, holding on to their boards. "Nice wipe-out, guys," Otto said, paddling over to them.

"Whatever, Otto-man," Twister said, feeling slightly agitated, getting back on his board. "You knew that would happen when you lead us into that tube."

"Hey, I'm not the only one here who knows how to surf, Twist, you still followed me," Otto laughed. Twister splashed some water in his face. "Hey where's Reggie?" Otto asked, spotting her board a few metres away from them.

"She was right behind me," Twister said, looking at Reggie's board. "Her cord is broken!" he said, pointing to the broken string, panic pooling in his stomach as he exchanged an uneasy look with Otto.

Reggie grabbed the strap around her ankle with both hands and pulled as hard as she could, releasing her ankle from it. Her head was beginning to swim from holding her breath, but she was free now. She kicked for the surface, but her kicks were weak, her movement was slower than normal. As she slowly propelled herself upwards someone grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Coughing and breathing in deeply, Reggie allowed herself to be pulled on to a board by whoever had her. "Otto, I got her!" Twister's voice shouted. "She's fine!"

"Good job, Twist," Otto's relieved voice replied.

Reggie pushed her hair out of her eyes as Twister put an arm around her waist and held them both steady on his board. She couldn't help but notice how hard his body was as she was held firmly against him. "Thanks, Twist," Reggie breathed, leaning back into him.

"No problem, Reggie," Twister said. Reggie turned her head so that she could see him and smiled weakly at him and he grinned back, his expression soft.

"Reggie, what happened?" Otto asked, paddling over to them with her board.

At Otto's voice, Twister let go of Reggie as if he had been burned and, as soon as she had shifted from his board, paddled over to Sam. Reggie watched him go, feeling a little confused and hurt, before Otto splashed water at her. "Oh, my cord got caught in some rocks, Otto-man. I'm fine," Reggie told him, forcing her expression to be natural.

"Alright," Otto said. "You scared me for a minute, Rocket Girl." He looked over at Twister, who had his back to them, looking pointedly away from Reggie. It was killing him that he had no idea what was up with these two!

"I think I'm gonna bail on surfing, Otto," Reggie told him. "I'll meet you back at home."

"Yeah, ok," Otto replied, watching her paddle in.

Twister watcher her paddle in and sighed. What the hell was wrong with him? This was Reggie, he'd had her in his arms so many times before. He had failed to notice, then, how perfectly she fit against him. _What?_ Twister thought, running a hand through his hair. He was going loco. He needed to stop thinking of Reggie like that, it could never happen while Otto was alive.

Reggie made it home and grabbed a new cord from the garage. While she set about replacing her cord her thoughts drifted back to Twister. What was going on with her? Since she had woken up in his arms, he was all she could think about. _That's a lie_, her brain interjected. Was it a lie? She didn't remember ever thinking about Twister the way she was now. Wait, hadn't she been totally irritated by Leilani's flirting with Twister last time she had come to visit Tito? But wasn't that just because she had felt that Leilani was annoying Twister?

After she had finished fixing her surfboard, Reggie grabbed her skateboard and went out to their half pipe. She needed to get her mind off of Twister, and working her frustration out with some vert would help.

Unfortunately, Otto wasn't about to let Twister and Reggie settle their thoughts. He pushed them together everyday, insisting on mountain biking and hockey practice, even making them watch some old videos from the TwistCam. Reggie could have sworn she was going to lose it soon, there was just no way she and Twister could keep being around each other like this. They needed to talk about it, needed to get this out in the open. She would just have to man up and apologise to Twister, then maybe he'd stop avoiding her at least, there was no need to mention that she couldn't get him out of her head.

"Reggie, what are you doing?" Otto shouted, as Reggie lost the puck to Sam once again. It was Friday and they were having a two on two hockey game, Otto and Reggie against Sam and Twister. Sam and Twister were beating them, 5 - 2.

"Ugh, sorry, Otto!" Reggie groaned, her shoulders slumping as she stopped skating.

"You need to focus! What if that was Lars?" Otto barked, waving his hand in Sam's direction. Sam and Twister had both stopped skating, watching as Otto yelled at Reggie. Twister gritted his teeth, suddenly wanting to whomp Otto.

"I know I need to focus, I said I was sorry," Reggie snapped, not even looking to move as a car pulled into the cul-de-sac.

"What's wrong with you lately? You're acting like a total lame-o!" Otto snarled, throwing his stick on the ground in front of Reggie. He was so frustrated that he didn't know what was going on with her and Twister that he had started taking it out on them in other ways, this was the worst he had been so far.

"Dude, she's not a lame-o," Twister snapped, skating over to Reggie's side and getting between her and Otto, glaring at Otto. "Lay off, Otto."

"If she's not a lame-o, then why have you been avoiding her all week?" Otto demanded, his lip curling back in a sneer, stepping up to Twister and poking him in the chest.

"I-I haven't been avoiding her!" Twister replied hotly, not backing down from Otto, but instead towering over him in an intimidating fashion.

"Yes, you have!" Otto snarled, but he wasn't the only one who had said this. Reggie had also said it softly from behind Twister.

"What?" Twister and Otto said in surprise, looking at Reggie.

"You have been avoiding me," Reggie sighed, hanging her head in shame. It was now or never. "It's ok, I understand Twister. I know I was a complete kook."

"No, you weren't Reggie," Twister said weakly, turning his attention to Reggie and reaching out a tentative hand, touching her shoulder lightly.

"UGH! WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU TWO?" Otto shouted, losing it completely, throwing his hands up and stamping his skate into the asphalt.

Twister quickly removing his hand from Reggie's shoulder, she looked hurt by his actions but he forced himself to look at Otto. "Look, Otto-"

"Oh, Maurice!" someone shouted, cheerfully, interrupting him.

Everyone looked towards the car that had just pulled in. Clio was standing at the boot of the car, waving at them all, as Raoul carried her bags towards the Rodriguez house. Clio looked as perfect as ever, her hair cascading down her back and her skin radiant, olive. She wore white skinny leg jeans and a pale pink baby doll tank and a perfect smile.

"Clio," Otto breathed, he was the first to recover. His face softened, anger seeping away at the sight of her. He completely forgot about the world around him as he skated towards her, he didn't remember making the decision to skate towards her but before he knew it he had her slight frame pressed against him.

Clio laughed as he placed a kiss on her temple, wrapping her arms around his middle. "I see you kept my secret, Tomboy!" Clio giggled, looking at Reggie approvingly.

Suddenly all eyes were on Reggie. She shifted uncomfortably. Keeping the secret had been hard at first, when Otto had been around and she had nothing else on her mind, but after Otto left she found herself too wrapped up in missing him to think too much on what Clio had divulged. When Otto returned, she had been so hung up on Twister that Clio's appearance was as much a surprise to her as anyone else.

"You knew?" Twister asked, frowning, breaking the uneasy silence that had fallen at Clio's words.

"Yeah," Reggie murmured, her shoulders slumping as she nodded. "I promised I'd keep it a secret."

"How come you didn't tell me?" Twister asked, sounding sulky, turning to look at Clio who was still nestled in Otto's arms.

"Oh, Maurice, I wanted to surprise you!" Clio told him, smiling. "I thought you'd love it, if I showed up out of the blue, completely unexpected." She looked around at the group and a frown settled on her features. She took in Reggie's slumped shoulders and downcast eyes, the way Twister's eyes flicked nervously to her every now and then as he fidgeted with his hockey stick and Sam's frown as he looked between Otto and Reggie. "I gather not everyone is as happy to see me as I thought they would be, though," she decided, shaking her head.

"I am happy to see you, Clio," Reggie said earnestly, looking up at her and forcing a smile.

"Good," Clio replied, pulling herself away from Otto finally and rushing over to Reggie, throwing her arms around her. "I know something's up, you will tell me about it later," Clio whispered gently in Reggie's ear as they embraced.

"Ok," Reggie replied, grinning at Clio's command. At least Clio might understand what was going on, because Reggie certainly didn't.

"Stop hogging my cousin!" Twister laughed, the jovial air finally catching on. "It's great to see you, cuz," he told Clio, as he hugged her tightly.

"And it's very good to see all of you," Clio beamed, as Twister released her.

"Man, I missed you!" Otto said, putting his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. She giggled and turned to kiss him properly.

Twister rolled his eyes and grinned at Reggie, she grinned back. Then they both realised who they were silently communicating with and Twister looked away. Reggie flushed and looked at her feet, examining the laces of her skates.

"So how long are you here for?" Sam asked, sensing the return of the awkward silence.

"I am here for the rest of the year," Clio informed him, grinning as Twister and Otto gaped at her.

"You serious?" Twister asked finally.

"I am very serious, I'll be going to OSH with you guys," Clio said happily.

"This is awesome!" Otto declared, wrapping both arms around Clio and lifting her from the ground to swing her around in a circle. "Now you can officially be my girl."

"But where are you going to stay?" Twister asked, frowning at his cousin.

"The guest room will be my room now," Clio responded, grinning. "But enough of this, you were playing hockey and I have to go and unpack, so continue your game."

"We were just finishing up," Otto said, causing relief to flood Reggie and Twister. "I'll help you unpack, if you want?"

"Sure, I'd love that," Clio smiled, taking his hand. "I'll see the rest of you later." She waved to them all, before leading Otto over to the Rodriguez house.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Twister whined, turning to Reggie as soon as the couple had disappeared.

"She told me not to, I'm sorry, Twist," Reggie sighed, skating over to the puck and passing it to Sam. "Besides, I've had other stuff on my mind, I completely forgot about it myself."

"What's been on your mind?" Sam asked, shooting Reggie a knowing look and passing the puck off to Twister.

"Just stuff," Reggie muttered, not meeting Sam's eye.

"What kind of stuff could make you forget something like that?" Twister asked, taking a slapshot and scoring with ease.

"I don't know," Reggie sighed, throwing her head back. "Just stuff, like Otto being away."

"What about when Otto came home?" Sam asked, smirking.

"I had other stuff on my mind, as well," Reggie said, disgruntled. Twister frowned but remained quiet, keeping his eyes averted and skating around the goals and collecting the puck. Reggie watched him out of the corner of her eye. "You know what, I've had enough of hockey. I'm going to work on the Zine," she declared when no one said anything, skating away before either boy could say anything.

"What was that about?" Twister asked, turning to face Sam once Reggie had disappeared.

"You really don't know?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows at Twister, who blushed.

"Did she tell you?" Twister asked, his hand massaging the back of his neck nervously.

"Of course she did," Sam said, smiling at Twister. "She tells most things."

"Was she mad at me?" Twister asked miserably.

"No, why would she be mad at you?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Why wouldn't she be? I messed up. I should have just told her I was sorry for taking advantage of her, but I didn't know how, or what to even say. Since Otto got back I haven't had a proper chance to talk to her and I just can't even concentrate on anything but her and how much she must hate me." Twister shook his head and looked down at his stick.

"Well that's not how Reggie sees it," Sam sighed, patting the taller boy on the shoulder. "She doesn't hate you at all, she kind of hates herself at the moment."

"What? How do you know?" Twister asked, frowning.

"Maybe you should ask her, it's not my place to say, but you really need to tell her what you told me. With Clio here I'm sure you'll have plenty of opportunity to speak to Reg," Sam smiled. "Cheer up, Twister. You guys will be fine."

"I hope so, Squid," Twister sighed, looking towards the Rocket house.

"All you have to do is talk to her, man. Come on, let's hit the Shack," Sam suggested. "You can think about what to say to Reg."

"Alright," Twister agreed. Together, he and Sam packed away all the hockey gear before heading off for the Shack. Twister's mind was spiralling out of control, between what had nearly come out in front of Otto, Reggie knowing he had been avoiding her, Clio showing up and what Sam had just said he was utterly confused. At least Reggie didn't hate him, that was a plus; now he just had to talk to her, even if he couldn't tell her everything he'd been feeling, it'd be nice to be normal with her again.

_**REVIEW!** **:)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Yay, another update :D I'm actually happy with this chapter, even though it was painful to write, I had three attempts at it before I liked the way it was going! There's a lot of switching perspective in this chapter, I hope you can all keep up with it. Anything in [] is phone related!

**k0k02417: **Thanks for all your reviews! Keep them coming! :D

Reggie lay across her bed, staring at the ceiling, music blaring from her stereo. It was dark outside, she had no idea what time it was or how long she'd been in her room, sulking. She was frustrated with herself for being so pathetic, frustrated with Twister for not talking to her and frustrated with Otto for being a complete kook. All she wanted was to set things right with Twister, then maybe she could push him from her thoughts, because she was sure the amount she was thinking about him wasn't healthy. _[Fate fell short this time, your smile fades in the summer-] _Sighing, Reggie rolled onto her stomach and grabbed her phone to check the text she had received. It was from Trent.

[Hey Reg. I wanted to apologise for how I treated you. I was completely out of line. I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me? I really want to have another chance with you. I can't stop thinking of you.]

Reggie stared at her phone for a long time. She was shocked, she had forgotten all about Trent. Now she remembered his harsh words and she frowned at the text. He was apologising. She turned the words over in her head. _I can't stop thinking of you_. She knew about that, didn't she? Then, as Twister's face swam in front of her eyes, she came to a decision.

[Hey Trent. Thanks for the apology, I appreciate it. I think I can forgive you.]

The message sent, and Reggie stared at her phone, waiting for the reply. Several times she picked it up, checking for a message. The reply finally came, and she seized her phone, reading it.

[Thanks Reg. I really am sorry. Are you busy tomorrow night?]

[No. I'm free.]

[Come to the Pier with me?]

[Alright.]

[I will pick you up at 7.]

Was this a good idea? Reggie wondered to herself, flopping back on her pillows. She had no idea what she hoped to gain in this situation, but she needed to do something to get Twister out of her head. Maybe seeing Trent would shake the thoughts that had been invading her mind for the last week.

Twister flopped down on his bed, burying his face in his pillows. His brain was hurting. The Squid had asked him so many questions, put him through so many hypothetical situations, that he couldn't even think straight, and that was hard enough normally. He just wanted Reggie to understand that he was confused, and didn't quite know how to approach this situation with her.

"Hey, Dork."

"What do you want, Lars?" Twister mumbled, not looking up.

"Lars?" Twister realised the voice was feminine, and now mildly offended.

"Sorry, Clio," he muttered, looking over his shoulder apologetically at her. She was leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed and her head cocked slightly so that it rested against the frame as well.

"It's ok, can I come in?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, close the door," Twister sighed, once again burying his face in his pillows. He heard the door close and felt the bed sink as she sat down on the edge. "Otto gone home?" he mumbled into his pillows.

"Yes, he left a while ago." Twister didn't respond, he wasn't really in the mood to talk anymore. After a moment of silence Clio asked, "why are you avoiding Reggie?" Twister groaned. "What's wrong?"

"Not this again! I spent like all day talking to the Squid about this," Twister told her exasperatedly, his voice muffled.

"Well, Otto mentioned it to me, and I thought it was strange. You two have always been so close," Clio mused.

"Things are just a bit weird right now," Twister mumbled into his pillows, shrugging. He didn't fancy explaining everything to Clio, she'd probably tell Otto.

"Weird how?" Clio asked. Twister shrugged again. "Maurice, talk to me." It was a command.

"Fine," Twister sniffed. He turned his head so that he was looking up at Clio and started to explain what had happened between Reggie and himself. Clio listened intently, not interrupting. "I didn't even know what to say, so I left. I'm pretty sure she hates me, but the Squid said she doesn't." Twister closed his eyes as he finished speaking. "You can't tell Otto," he added, quietly.

"I won't," Clio replied. Twister felt her hand rest on his shoulder. "You need to speak to Reggie, she probably thinks you're mad at her," she said gently.

"Ugh! I don't know what to say to her, Clio," Twister snapped, opening his eyes and looking at his cousin. "I mean, waking up with her in my arms was like, the single best thing ever, and then I remembered that she's Rocket Girl, my best bro's sister. I can't feel that way about her, so I panicked, I just needed to get out of there, away from her, before I said something or _did_ something and ruined everything. After that I didn't know what to even say, and I haven't had a chance to really think about it properly, because when I'm not around her all I can think about is her!" Twister buried his head in his pillows again, although he felt better getting his big secret off his chest. He hadn't told Sam about any of this, he didn't want him running back to Reggie and telling her. She'd never speak to him again.

"So you like her?" Clio asked gently.

"Yes," Twister responded, his voice muffled. "But you can't tell her, _or Otto_!"

"How long have you liked her?"

"I don't know, I've only just sort of realised I do!"

"You have to tell her," Clio told him firmly.

"Have you not been listening?" Twister asked, turning his head to look at her again. "She's Otto's sister, it can't happen!"

"Why not? I'm your cousin and Otto had no problems with that," Clio said, crossing her arms.

"Even if Otto wasn't a problem, it's Rocket Girl! She'd never even look at me like that."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do."

"Maurice," Clio started firmly, "if you don't tell her how you feel, you'll always wonder what could have happened. Do you want to spend the rest of your life thinking what if?"

"No," Twister pouted.

"Then you need to talk to her."

"It's not that easy!"

"You just need to man up," Clio snapped. "You might be surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Twister snapped back.

"Nothing, but you have to tell her," Clio snapped, getting to her feet.

"Clio!" Twister shouted as she walked out of the room. "Clio, come back!"

"No." The door snapped closed.

_Great, now Clio's pissed at me_. Twister sighed and pushed his face back into his pillows. He really wanted to talk to Reggie about this, she always gave the best advice, but that was out of the question this time. Deciding he would speak to Reggie tomorrow, about that morning at least, Twister fell into an uneasy sleep.

The following afternoon Reggie found herself finally making some progress on the _Zine_ with Sam. They were sitting in her room doing a write up on the surf contest Otto had won. They had sent some emails out to the other competitors and were waiting for responses so they could include some interviews. Sam was working with the pictures Otto had sent Reggie, and Reggie was writing up on the contest process. It was going really well. They had even decided to do a filler story on Clio, introducing her to Ocean Shores.

"I can't believe I'm finally getting some actual work done on this," Reggie sighed, as she checked her work. "I've spent so much time just staring at the screen the last week."

"You've had a lot on your mind," Sam smirked, turning away from his laptop.

Reggie opened her mouth to reply, but was distracted as her phone started to go off, signalling a text message. She blinked and checked it. Her stomach jolted uncomfortably when she saw it was from Twister.

[I need to talk to you.]

Reggie frowned and chewed her bottom lip. She was debating whether or not she should ignore it, but she couldn't just ignore it. "What's up?" Sam asked, drawing Reggie out of her thoughts. She looked up at him, mildly surprised.

"Twister wants to talk," she said evenly, looking back at her phone.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it is..." Reggie trailed off.

"But?"

"I don't know. What if he _does_ hate me?" Reggie stressed.

"He doesn't, but unless you talk to him you won't believe that," Sam told her. She looked at him and back at her phone frowning. "I thought you were a Rocket..."

Sam's dig was enough. Reggie tapped back a quick reply.

[Ok. When?]

Twister paced around his room anxiously, every now and then shooting a furtive look at the phone that lay silently in the middle of his bed. The wait, the suspense, was killing him. His stomach churned as each minute passed, agonisingly taunting him. Maybe Reggie wouldn't reply, he thought to himself, torturing himself more as he looked at his phone once again. Just as he turned away- [_Cause I'm in to deep, and I'm trying to keep-_] Twister dived for his phone. Sitting on his knees in the middle of the bed, he read Reggie's short reply. _When?_ He wanted to speak to her now. He didn't want to speak to her at all. He fumbled out a quick reply, his stomach knotting again as soon as he pressed send.

[When you're free.]

Reggie read Twister's reply, Sam watching her intently. "Well?" he prompted, as she chewed her bottom lip and stared at the words displayed on the screen. "What did he say?"

"He says he wants to talk when I'm free," Reggie told him, running a hand distractedly through her hair. "When am I free?"

"Tonight?" Sam suggested.

"No, not tonight," Reggie sighed, remembering her plans with Trent.

"What do you mean 'not tonight'?" Sam asked, surprised.

"I, um, I kind of made plans... with Trent," Reggie confessed, awkwardly, looking away. "He's getting me at seven."

"Oh? It's been a while since you mentioned Trent," Sam said, sounding surprised. He had no idea what had happened with Trent, no one but Clio knew.

"Yeah, I guess I've just been so busy," Reggie shrugged, still not looking at Sam. "But we're catching up tonight, so I'm not free tonight."

"Well, what about after we finish up here? It's five now, say we finish about six it still gives you an hour before you see Trent." Sam put in.

"I don't know," Reggie mumbled, shaking her head.

"Reg, the sooner you talk to him, the sooner you guys can chill," Sam told her sternly.

Reggie sighed, her eyes dropping to her phone. She chewed her lip nervously as she finished her message and pressed send.

[Give me an hour, then come over.]

Twister jumped when his phone finally went off. Even though he had been expecting it, waiting for it, it had startled him. His hands shook slightly as he picked it up and read Reggie's reply. An hour, he had an hour to kill, to think of how to best approach the conversation he wanted to have. It was too long, it wasn't enough time. Twister groaned and sat on his bed, his head in his hands.

Almost an hour later Reggie paced nervously around her room. She stopped in front of her mirror, looking herself over for what had to be the millionth time and sighed. Her hand made it's way to her hair, combing through it restlessly as she set about pacing again, casting a wary glance at the clock on her bedside table. Sam had only been gone for five minutes and she was already losing it. _At least Otto isn't home_, she thought to herself.

There was a knock on the door downstairs, startling Reggie. She took a deep breath and forced herself to walk down the stairs and answer the door. Twister stood at the door, looking as nervous as she felt. "Hey," Reggie greeted weakly, opening to door all the way and letting him come inside. He looked for a moment as if he was going to run away, but he seemed to steady himself and he stepped over the threshold.

"Hey," he returned, just as weakly, as Reggie closed the door behind him.

They stood together awkwardly in the living room for a moment, looking anywhere but each other. "Come upstairs," Reggie said after a moment of unbearable silence, her voice higher than usual. Twister didn't say anything, he just nodded and followed her upstairs to her room.

Reggie perched herself stiffly on the edge of her bed while Twister hovered by her door. She watched him for a moment before saying, "you said you wanted to talk."

"I do," Twister responded, looking at a poster on her wall, as if it held the answers to all the worlds mysteries. "I just don't know what to really say." He looked at her suddenly, and her stomach flipped over.

"What do you want to say?" she asked softly.

He seemed to think on the question for a while. "I really want to apologise," he started, looking at her earnestly, "for avoiding you."

"It's ok, Twist," Reggie sighed, looking down. "I know I crossed a line, I understand."

"No," he said, his voice firm but gentle at the same time. "You didn't do anything wrong, Reg. I just didn't know what to say to you. I panicked, but I was never mad at you."

"I never should have been in that room, I should have stayed where I was, then this would have never happened," Reggie sighed miserably.

Twister moved over to the bed, sitting down next to her. "Hey, you didn't do _anything_ wrong," he assured her, putting his arm around her and giving her a gentle squeeze. "I just freaked out at first because I was worried you'd be mad at me, and that Otto would find out. I wanted to talk to you about it sooner, but I couldn't with Otto around."

"I've been so scared that you hated me," Reggie told him, leaning her head on his shoulder, enjoying his warmth.

"I could never hate you, Rocket Girl," Twister replied. "I'm just an idiot."

"No, you're not," Reggie told him. "I am."

"No, Reggie, you're awesome," Twister told her.

"Thanks Twister," Reggie muttered, smiling. Reggie felt relieved as she sat with Twister, the air had finally been cleared and it had only taken a simple explanation. She wondered why they hadn't spoken sooner, now that it was done with.

"No problem-o," Twister grinned. This had been a lot easier than he had thought it would be, and as he sat with Reggie he felt complete normalcy return. Well, for the most part. He wondered if he should tell her the whole story.

They sat together for a long while, enjoying each others company. They exchanged words, laughed over how ridiculous they had been and teased one another for their stupidity. Twister was just beginning to get his nerves together to tell Reggie the rest of what he had to say when there was a knock on the door.

"Shit," Reggie muttered, looking at her clock. It was five to seven. That would be Trent.

"What is it?" Twister asked, frowning as Reggie shifted from the bed and from his arms.

"I made plans with Trent for tonight," Reggie said hurriedly, rushing from the room. "We're going to the Pier together."

"Oh," Twister said dejectedly. He reluctantly got to his feet and followed her downstairs again.

"Hey Trent," Reggie was saying, she had the door open already.

Trent was standing on the front step, grinning broadly at her. Twister wanted to wipe that grin off of his face. "Are you ready to go? I know I'm a bit early," Trent replied, then he caught sight of Twister hovering in the background and his grin faltered for a moment. "I didn't realise you had company, sorry."

"Oh, Twister was just going," Reggie said, flustered, looking apologetically at Twister.

"Yeah, don't mind me," Twister said, forcing a smile. He brushed passed Reggie and Trent, and walked towards his house. _Just as well I didn't tell her,_ Twister thought miserably, _I knew she'd never think of me like that_.

**AN: **Hope you all enjoyed it! Please don't forget to _**REVIEW!**_ :D:D


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **So here is the latest update. I hope you all enjoy it, but I do warn that things are about to take a darker turn in the next few chapters. Please don't forget to **_REVIEW!_**

Reggie tried to enjoy herself with Trent, and for the most part she succeeded, but every now and then Twister popped into her head. The look on his face when Trent had shown up bothered her, she wasn't sure why, but he had seemed upset. What reason did he have to be upset, though? That thought seemed to press itself upon her at every opportunity.

"Well, I had a good time," Trent said, as he stopped the car in front of her house. His hand moved from the steering wheel to her knee.

Reggie started, she had been thinking about Twister again and hadn't realised they were at her house. "So did I," she responded, a bit slower than normal, being partly truthful. She had had a good time, Trent had been sweet and respectful, but some part of her had been too preoccupied to fully enjoy the night.

"Are you alright?" Trent asked, frowning. "You've been pretty distant all night."

"Oh, I'm fine, I just have a bit on my mind," Reggie said quickly, smiling at him.

"Alright, as long as you're ok," Trent said, returning her smile. "If you want to talk about it, I'm happy to listen."

"Thanks, Trent, but it's nothing important," Reggie replied. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that_, a voice in Reggie's head said. Reggie ignored the voice, but that aside, she didn't think Trent would like to know her mind had been on Twister.

"It's no problem," Trent smiled, his eyes on hers.

They stared at each other for a moment, Trent's hand still resting on Reggie's knee. It should have been a 'Hollywood moment' where Trent would lean in and kiss her and it would be perfect, Reggie would go weak at the knees and her stomach would flutter, there would be sparks and magic. Instead, when Trent did lean in, Reggie stammered out, "well, I should go inside." Her voice came out in a high pitch that made her cringe.

Trent stopped leaning forward and smiled. "Alright," he said. "But before you go, I have to say something." Reggie gave him her full attention and nodded. "I gave a lot of thought to what happened with us, and I regret what I said and how I treated you. I'd be lucky to have you in any way." He looked meaningfully at her. "So I was hoping, if you want, we could... be official?"

"W-what?" Reggie stuttered, her eyes widening. "What do you mean?"

Trent chuckled, and squeezed her knee gently. "I mean I want you to officially be my girlfriend, if you want. You're an awesome girl, and I really want to do what's right with you. You're... different."

"I-I... Really?" Reggie was at a loss for words. She didn't know if she was happy, really.

"Yes, really," Trent grinned. "So, what do you say?"

"I..." Reggie looked down at the hand that was still on her knee. Did she want this? A few weeks ago she would have jumped at this, screamed yes, but now... "Sure." The word was inadequate, it didn't seem to fit in the conversation, but Trent didn't seem to feel the same way about it as Reggie.

"Sweet," Trent sighed, he seemed relieved. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." He leant in and kissed her softly.

"Yeah, bye Trent," Reggie breathed, when he pulled away. She opened the door before he could say anything else and got out of the car. He stayed at the curb until she was inside, then she heard his car finally pull away. "I hope you know what you're doing," Reggie murmured to herself, walking slowly up the stairs to her room.

Reggie didn't tell anyone about what had occurred with Trent, and when Sam had asked how it had gone she gave him a noncommittal response, turning her attention back to her work immediately. Twister had been normal with her the next day, which she was thankful for. He had accompanied her and Sam to Mad Town for a skate session, and spent a good deal of time recording Reggie's moves.

"Nice method, Rocket Girl," Twister commented, as Reggie landed her move with grace.

She grinned and skated out of the half pipe, coming to a stop on the edge next to him. "Thanks, Twist," she smiled, kicking her board up into her hand.

"You're definitely more graceful than Otto-man," he told her, lowering his camera as they watched Sam drop into the pipe from the other side. Sam attempted a nollie 360, but beefed it. "Nice beef, Squid!"

"Ouch," Sam groaned.

"Hey, Reggie!" someone called. _Oh god, not here!_ Reggie thought to herself as she and Twister turned to see Trent walking towards them, grinning. "Otto said I could find you here," he said as he reached them.

"Oh, he did?" Reggie said, casting a sideways glance at Twister, who had turned away from Trent and was fiddling with his lens cap.

"Yeah, I was looking for you when I ran into him and... Carla? at the Shack," Trent told her.

"Clio," Twister corrected him automatically.

"Yeah, Clio," Trent nodded.

"Why were you looking for me?" Reggie asked weakly. Sam had joined Twister and Reggie on the side of the pipe now.

"I wanted to see my girl," Trent grinned, looking up at her. "Thought I could take you out for lunch, or something."

"Oh," was all Reggie could say. Twister dropped his board and dropped into the pipe. Reggie turned to watch him as he hand planted the opposite side.

"What do you say?" Trent asked.

Reggie looked at Sam, who looked back surprised. "I thought you said nothing really happened?" he asked quietly.

"I didn't know what to say," Reggie sighed. She looked down at Trent and frowned. "I guess..." she said slowly, finally answering him. "If it's ok with Sammy and Twister?"

"It's fine with me," Sam said, when she turned to him for a response. "Twister?" Sam asked, watching as Twister successfully attempted a nollie 360.

"Whatever," Twister muttered, just loud enough for them to hear. "Later much."

"Great!" Trent said happily, as Reggie descended the steps to the pipe.

"I guess I'll see you guys later," Reggie said, as she reached Trent, offering Sam a small wave. She allowed Trent to take her hand and walk her out of the park. Reggie watched Twister rip the pipe up until he disappeared from her sight, Trent guiding her.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Trent said, looking at her skateboard and smiling. "We could have stayed, if you wanted."

Reggie thought for a moment, she really wanted to skate, but Twister's whole mood had shifted the moment Trent had shown up. "No, it's fine," Reggie finally said.

"Cool. So I thought we could go have lunch on the boardwalk somewhere, if you want?" Trent declared as they walked.

"Sounds good," Reggie said, forcing her voice to be cheerful.

"Sweet, I know just the place," Trent told her, giving her hand a squeeze.

Sam watched Twister as he continued to tear up the half pipe. He had beefed it several times and he was steadily getting more irritated. "Twist, what's up with you?" Sam yelled, as Twister beefed it again.

Twister got up, kicked his board away and stalked off to the bench. "I don't want to talk about it," he grumbled to Sam, who had joined him on the bench, holding his board.

"It's Trent and Reggie, isn't it?" Sam asked knowingly, putting Twister's board on the ground in front of him.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it, Squid," Twister snapped, glaring at Sam.

"Chill, Twist," Sam told him, shaking his head.

"Sorry," Twister grunted, looking away from Sam and placing his feet on his board, rolling in from side to side. "It's just that I," he started suddenly, looking up and across the park unseeingly, "that I don't like Trent..."

Sam looked sceptically at Twister. "You used to like Trent, before he got involved with Reggie."

"Well, she can do better than... than that... surf bum," Twister spluttered, still gazing across the park.

"Surf bum?" Sam repeated faintly.

"Yeah," Twister said, with more conviction. "Surf bum."

"Do you think, maybe, it could be that you want Reggie to be with someone less like Trent and more like, oh I don't know, you?" Sam asked casually. Twister didn't respond, he gave Sam dirty look and picked up his board before getting up and walking in the direction of the park entrance. "Well, that's a yes," Sam called after him, getting to his feet. "Have you told Otto yet? Maybe I should!"

Twister stopped in his tracks, turned to face Sam, his lip curled back into a snarl. He stormed back, stopping in front of Sam so that they were pretty much nose to nose and hissed, "don't you breathe a word to Otto."

"So you do like her?" Sam asked, unfazed by Twister's rage.

"Yes, Squid, I like her," Twister snapped, turning his face away.

"I knew it," Sam grinned, patting Twister on the back. "Don't worry, I won't tell Otto, or Reggie."

"Thanks," Twister muttered.

"But you should really tell her."

"I know, but I can't now, can I?" Twister sighed, moving over to the benches again.

"Well, you could," Sam said, slowly. "But you probably should wait until Trent it out of the picture."

"What if he stays in the picture?" Twister asked.

"I don't think he will, she didn't seem overly happy to see him. You'll just have to wait it out," Sam frowned, sitting next to Twister. "Just try and deal with it for now, and make sure you're there for her."

"I'll try," Twister sighed. "It won't be easy, though."

The next day was the first day back at school, so Otto and Reggie met Clio, Twister and Sam in the cul-de-sac in the morning and they all skated to school together. Clio and Otto were holding hands as they skated, a little ahead of the rest. Sam was behind them, and Twister and Reggie were skating side by side in silence. Reggie took a deep breath and muttered, "I'm sorry about bailing on you guys yesterday."

"It's cool, Rocket Girl," Twister told her, forcing a smile as he looked at her. "Trent's your boyfriend, it's understandable."

"I still feel bad," Reggie told him. She was thankful he wasn't mad, but she also found that his chilled attitude bothered her.

"Don't feel bad," Twister said. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"You seemed pretty tweaked," Reggie pressed.

"I was, a bit, but then I realised that I was being a kook," Twister smiled. "I guess I'm just gonna have to get used to hanging out with the Squid man more, with you hanging with Trent and Otto hanging with Clio."

"I'm still going to hang out with you, Twist," Reggie said earnestly.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want you to feel like you have to," Twister told her.

"Why were you guys so slow?" Otto called out, before Reggie could respond. They had reached the school finally, Otto, Sam and Clio a long way ahead of Twister and Reggie.

"Sorry, Otto-man," Twister grinned, when they caught up. "We were talking."

"Whatever man," Otto replied, turning to kiss Clio on the cheek as the first bell sounded. "I'll see you at lunch," he said to her.

"See you then," Clio smiled, as he and Twister waved to the others and left for their class. Clio, Sam and Reggie all had the same home class, so they walked together, Sam and Reggie pointing out things to Clio.

"Reggie!" a mess of blonde had thrown itself upon Reggie as soon as they entered their classroom.

"Hey Sherry," Reggie smiled, returning the girls hug.

"Oh my God! Is it true?" Sherry demanded, as she let Reggie go.

"Uh... is what true?" Reggie asked, confused.

"Are you and Trent really together?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh, yeah we are," Reggie answered, and even though she didn't want to she found herself grinning.

"Oh! MY! GOD!" Sherry squealed. "That is soooooo cute!"

"Hah, thanks Sherry," Reggie smiled. "Oh, this is Clio, by the way, Otto's girlfriend." Reggie pulled Clio forward, introducing her to Sherry.

"Hey Clio, I'm Sherry," Sherry introduced herself, smiling. "Otto's girlfriend, huh? Lucky Otto!"

"Thank you," Clio said, returning the smile.

"Oh, come sit with me and Trish," Sherry said, pulling Reggie over to the back row of tables. Sam and Clio followed. "Trish, it's true!" Sherry declared, sitting down next to Trish, who offered them all a wave.

"Way to go, Rocket Girl," Trish grinned. "Who's your new friend?"

"I'm Clio," Clio told her, smiling. "I'm new here."

"She's Otto's girlfriend," Sherry told Trish excitedly.

"Oh, cool," Trish grinned. "Lucky Otto-man."

"I think I'm the lucky one," Clio blushed.

Clio attracted a lot of attention as they flitted between classes, people were muttering and eyes seemed to follow them around all morning. It was in Biology, the lesson before lunch, that Clio officially met Trent. Reggie had Journalism, so it was just Clio and Sam. They took seats in the second row, one seat down from a boy with long, light brown hair and a grey beanie on. The teacher wheeled in a trolley with microscopes and glass slides on it and the class room fell quiet.

"Good morning," the teacher greeted them cheerfully. Her name was Mrs Holloway. She went to speak again, but the door opened and a loud chattering could be heard and a girls giggle.

"I'll see you after lunch," a boys voice could be heard saying. Clio saw the back of the boy as he embraced a short, blonde girl with choppy hair and too much eyeliner. She knew it was Trent.

"Trent, you're late," Mrs Holloway scolded him as he sauntered into the room properly.

"Sorry, Miss," he apologised, smiling at her.

"Don't let it happen again," she told him. "Take your seat."

Trent grinned at the boy that was sitting a seat down from Clio. "What's up, Luca?" he asked quietly, clasping hands with the boy, before sitting down next to Clio.

"T-man, long time no see," the boy, Luca, replied in a raspy sort of voice. "You missed a really good night on Saturday man, Aces missed you."

"Ah, I was with my new girlfriend," Trent replied, grinning. Clio found it hard to concentrate on what the teacher was saying while the boys were muttering.

"No way, T has a girlfriend?" Luca sounded shocked. "Who is she?"

"Rocket Girl," Trent replied, sounding impressed with himself.

"No way, I thought she was frigid, bro?"

"Yeah, she is," Trent agreed. "But I like a challenge. I'll get her in the end." Clio cleared her throat and Trent turned in his seat to look at her. "Oh, hey Carla," he grinned, winking at her. He made her skin crawl.

"Clio," she responded stiffly.

"Yeah, Clio," he said, untroubled. "Anyway, listen, if this conversation I've just had with my man, Luca, goes back to Rocket Girl, I won't be very happy."

"Why shouldn't I tell her?" Clio hissed. This boy was vile.

"If you do, I'll have to tell Otto that you were flirting with me all through Bio," Trent breathed, leaning closer to her, "and he won't like that much. But if you keep your mouth shut, I'll make sure _this_ stays quiet." Clio was curious as to what '_this_' may be, but then he quickly took her hand in his. She went to snatch it away but he released it just as quick. "Wow, Clio, sorry but I have a girlfriend," he said, suddenly, and loud enough for the people closest to them to hear, leaning away from her with his hands raised. A few people looked and there was a ripple of whispering.

"What the hell?" Clio snapped, in a harsh whisper.

Trent mouthed the word 'insurance' at her, then turned away from her, grinning to Luca. Clio fumed silently, she hated this guy. How dare he speak about Reggie like that? How dare he try and blackmail Clio for her silence on the matter? Surely he wasn't stupid enough to think Clio would be scared of him. But then the words 'flirt', 'Otto' and 'cheat' could be heard from the people behind them and Clio realised, she was scared of what his lie could do, what it already might do.

"What was that about?" Sam asked, as they walked out of Bio an hour and a half later.

Clio looked over her shoulder and found Trent walking, or more sauntering, behind them with Luca. He raised his eyebrows at her while Luca snickered, challenging her. "It's nothing, just a misunderstanding," Clio replied tensely, pointedly looking away from Trent. She felt like a coward.

"Ok," Sam said slowly, watching her as they walked. He wasn't convinced but he didn't know what to make of it, he didn't really know enough about Clio.

In the cafeteria Clio rushed off to find Otto, and Sam found Reggie. "Hey, where's Clio?" she asked, as he fell into the seat across from her.

"With Otto," Sam replied, pointing at their table.

"Of course," Reggie grinned. "How was Bio?"

"Boring, but something weird happened-"

"Hey babe." Trent had joined them, Luca was still with him. Trent sat down next to Reggie, put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. "How's your day been?" he asked her.

"Good so far, journalism was great," Reggie told him, blushing. "How about yours?"

"Yeah, it's been interesting," Trent replied casually, his eyes flicking to Sam. "I met Clio in Bio, she's cool, had a bit of a joke with her." At this his eyes flashed dangerously at Sam, telling him that he wasn't to say a word or he'd get the whomping of his life. Sam was beginning to see Twister's point about Trent.

As if he had materialised out of Sam's thoughts, Twister appeared at their table. "Hey," he grunted, falling into the seat next to Sam.

"Hey Twister, what's up?" Reggie asked, frowning at him. His eyes flickered briefly to Reggie and Trent and he seemed to stiffen slightly, as if he hadn't noticed Trent was there at first.

"I just had Trig," he sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. "I don't understand _any_ of it."

"Why are you even taking Trig?" Sam asked, shaking his head.

"It was the only way I could fit in AV, and I'm not missing out on AV," Twister told them seriously.

"Trig isn't that hard, Rodriguez," Trent smirked. "But if you don't get it, why not drop it?" Twister glared at Trent but didn't respond.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," Reggie told Twister, sensing danger. "I mean, if you find it too hard I can always help you out."

"Or Sam could," Trent said firmly, giving Reggie a look that said plainly he didn't approve. "He's the smart one, after all."

"We both can," Reggie said, ignoring Trent.

"Thanks, Reg," Twister sighed, also ignoring Trent.

"No problem-o," she smiled. Then she turned to Sam. "Hey, finish telling me what happened in Bio, it might cheer Twister up a bit."

"Oh," Sam said, nervously looking at Trent who glared back. "It was nothing really, just-just-"

"Luca and me got detention, for breaking a slide," Trent filled in casually. "It was Clio's fault though, that's what we were joking about."

"Yeah," Sam said, looking down. "Yeah, it was pretty funny."

Twister sensed that Sam wasn't being truthful and wondered why, but knew that it had something to do with Trent. "Lame," Twister muttered, in response to the story.

"Tell me about it," Trent grinned. "Anyway, Luca, we got to go, I told someone I'd catch up with them."

"Right," Luca replied, speaking for the first time.

"Catch you later, babe," Trent smiled to Reggie, kissing her on the lips this time. "Later, guys." He and Luca left their table.

"Later, much," Sam and Twister said in unison. They looked at one another in surprise but decided not to comment.

"Clio, are you sure you're ok?" Otto asked, once again, as Clio looked nervously around them.

"Yes, Otto, I'm fine," Clio replied, offering him a small smile.

"You seem really on edge," he commented, taking her hand and bringing it up to his lips, kissing it softly.

"It's just because I'm overwhelmed, new school, you know," she told him. She saw Trent rise from Reggie's table and leave the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I know," Otto sighed, putting his arm around her. "But you'll fit in fine here."

"Thanks, Otto," Clio smiled, genuinely this time, leaning up and kissing him. "I need to talk to Twister real quick," she told him, when she pulled away. "I'll be right back." She kissed his cheek and got to her feet, walking quickly across the cafeteria.

"Hey Clio," Reggie greeted her with a smile.

"Hey," Clio smiled back, kneeling between Sam and Twister. "I need to talk to both of you," she muttered so only they could hear her. "After school, at our house."

"Ok," Twister replied, exchanging a confused look with Sam.

"What's up?" Reggie asked, frowning, unable to hear the exchange.

"Oh, I was just forwarding a message from Lars," Clio said casually, digging her nails into Twister's leg when he looked like he was going to question her.

"Oh," Reggie laughed. "I haven't seen Lars in a while," she added thoughtfully.

"He's always busy with hockey now," Twister told her. "I hardly see him, and I live with him."

The bell signalling the end of lunch sounded. "Well, I'll see you guys later," Twister said, perking considerably. "AV," he said simply, in response to Reggie's questioning look, before leaving them.

"What do you guys have now?" Reggie asked, looking at Clio and Sam.

"I have Calculus," Sam responded, consulting his timetable.

"With me," Reggie told him, grinning.

"I've got Drama," Clio replied happily. "But I have to go say goodbye to Otto," she told them, casting a look over at Otto, who was waiting patiently for her. They waved to her as she all but danced over to Otto.

"What took you so long?" Otto asked, as Clio wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I was talking," Clio told him. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"It's cool," Otto grinned, holding her close. "But I've got Chem now, so I have to go. I'll meet you out the front after school." Otto kissed her softly, and gave her a gentle squeeze before hurrying off. Clio blew him a kiss as he went, and he caught it and put it in his back pocket, grinning.

Sam and Reggie had left the cafeteria already so Clio set off for Drama on her own. She could see the Drama hall across the courtyard, but something caught her eye as she was walking towards it. A small, skinny girl with choppy blonde hair was leaning casually against a building, Clio recognised her as the girl Trent had been with before Bio. Clio went to look away but she noticed Trent and Luca walking towards the girl, so she stopped and ducked behind a brick pillar watching them.

"Trent," the girl squealed in a breathy sort of voice, launching herself at Trent.

"What's up, Aces?" Trent replied loudly, his arms enveloping the short girl.

They were speaking, but Clio couldn't hear them, she was too far away. Trent never let the girl go, though. His arms rubbed her back, and she rested her head against his chest. It made Clio mad. Luca said something and the three of them walked away, out of sight, Trent and the girl holding hands. _Slime ball_ Clio thought to herself, hurrying across to the Drama hall.

**AN: **Ahhh! How much do you hate Trent right now? And try not to be too harsh on Clio, she's not going to just lay down and let Trent get away with this! ;) Please review! I would love to know what you all think!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Well, I'm very sorry to keep you waiting! I just had my tonsils out and I haven't been much in the mood to write, because I've been busy crying in pain haha, but I finally finished this chapter for you all! Thank you so much for the reviews, I love you all and I really hope you all stay with the story and enjoy it! Please keep the reviews coming, every single one makes me grin like an idiot and just brightens my day!

**Homosapien9: **Thanks for loving my writing :) I hope you love this chapter!

**Lil Miss Swagger321: **Thanks for taking the time to review :D Twister is pretty gosh darn mad in this chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

**Bellarina: **Thank you for reviewing :)

**k0k02417: **I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long! Here it is finally, I hope you love it!

**Knoodelhed:** I think we can all agree we hate Trent! :) Thanks for your review!

Sam screwed his nose up as he assessed the mess before him. Twister watched him and rolled his eyes. "It's not even that bad," Twister told him defensively, picking up some clothes and rubbish and chucking them across the room, creating a path to the only chair in the room. "You've seen it worse."

"I don't know how it can get worse," Sam said softly in disbelief, edging into the room behind Twister, and sitting gingerly on the offered chair. "How can you sleep in this?"

"I sleep on the bed, Sammy," Twister said, frowning, clearly confused. "I don't sleep on the floor."

"Because that is physically impossible," Sam muttered to himself.

"Whatever," Twister sighed, flopping on to his bed and looking at Sam. "What do you think Clio wants to talk to both of us about?"

"If I had to venture a guess, I'd say it's to do with Trent," Sam said grimly, looking seriously at his friend.

"Really?" Twister asked curiously, propping up on his elbow, facing Sam. "Why would she talk to both of us about him?"

"I'm pretty sure she'd talk to you about him either way," Sam said thoughtfully. "But I'm pretty sure they had a run in during Bio that she wasn't completely straight forward about, and if he acted the same way with her like he did with me after, then I think I understand why she couldn't speak properly." Sam frowned and stared thoughtfully at a spot on the carpet, his fingers drumming absently on his knee.

"What do you mean 'if he acted the same way'?" Twister asked, making air quotes around the words, watching Sam intently.

"Well when Reg told me to finish the story I had been telling her at lunch today, I started that story before Trent showed up. I was going to tell her that Clio and Trent had a bit of a weird interaction in Bio and after it Clio was weird, but before I could tell her Trent showed up and he looked at me and it was the kind of look that tells you to keep your mouth shut... or else," Sam tried to explain, picturing Trent's face. "I can safely say that I'm with you when it comes to Trent now."

"What happened with Clio and Trent?" Twister asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Well, I don't know, really," Sam said weakly. Twister raised his eyebrows. "I mean, they were whispering, and I'm pretty sure they were having a disagreement, but I was listening to the teacher. Next thing I know Trent was leaning away from her, saying that he has a girlfriend, like Clio had been hitting on him. Clio looked steamed."

"Why would Clio hit on Trent?" Twister asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm pretty sure she didn't," Sam told him. "That's the thing. But when I asked her about it she said it was a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?"

"Yeah. I think Trent told her to keep quiet, or something, but I'm not sure."

"You're actually pretty spot on there, Sam." Clio appeared in the door way, a dark look on her face. "That boy is slimy," she said venomously, closing the door and sitting gracefully at Twister's feet on the bed.

"Well duh," Twister said.

"So you're going to tell us what actually happened?" Sam asked, his attention on Clio.

"Yes, but it needs to stay quiet, we need to figure some stuff out before we speak to anyone about it," Clio told him seriously.

"What do you mean?" Twister asked, frowning at his cousin.

"He's blackmailing me," Clio said tensely.

"How?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"In Biology today I heard his conversation with that other boy. They were speaking about Reggie," Clio explained. "Trent pretty much told that boy the only reason he's dating her is to get her in bed, he's determined. I'm not overly surprised," she added, seeing the boys faces, "after what happened before."

"What happened before?" Twister demanded, he was tweaked.

"She didn't tell you guys?" Clio asked, surprised. They shook their heads. "He wanted to sleep with her, but she said no, and he told her he could find someone else and that she should feel lucky."

"What?" Twister spat.

"Yes, he's a class act," Clio said darkly, patting Twister's leg soothingly. "I thought she would have told you, at least, Maurice."

"So how is he blackmailing you? Why can't you just tell Reggie?" Sam asked, getting Clio back on topic.

"Oh, well, as you said, he made it look like I was hitting on him," Clio told them, shaking her head angrily. "He told me that was insurance, to keep my quiet. If I tell Reggie, he's going to tell Otto I hit on him. While I'm quiet, he'll keep what happened in Bio quiet."

"But that's stupid!" Twister cried, outraged. "Otto would never believe it! You know he wouldn't!"

"Not if it was just coming from Trent, no," Clio agreed. "But Trent made sure a few people around us heard what Sam heard. If it's all of them telling Otto what they _saw_ and _heard_ then I'm not sure who he'd believe." Clio shifted uncomfortably and looked at the boys. "There's more. I saw him with another girl when I was on my way to drama. Some girl called _Aces_."

"You have to tell Reggie," Twister said immediately.

"No, I can't. Not yet," Clio replied. "I need to talk to Otto first, and explain what happened."

"So do it!"

"It's not that simple, if I tell Otto he'll freak out and whomp Trent. Not that he doesn't deserve it, but that's not how you want Reggie to find out, is it?" Clio asked, looking at Twister. "It'll hurt her."

"It's going to hurt her anyway!" Twister snapped.

"Twist is right, the longer it's drawn out, the more Reggie will be hurt, especially when she knows we're keeping it from her," Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose below his glasses.

"I know," Clio sighed, looking helpless. "It's a delicate situation. I'll talk to Otto as soon as possible, but it needs to be the right time. In the mean time, Maurice, I think you should keep an eye on Reggie and Trent."

"How can you expect me to keep this from her?" Twister asked, glaring at Clio.

"I know it's horrible. I feel awful just asking this of you, but I promise it won't be long," Clio pleaded him.

"You have until next Monday," Twister told her fiercely. "If you haven't sorted this out by then, I'm telling her."

"But..." Clio started, but she could see Twister was not going to bargain this, and Sam looked in agreement with him. "Ok. I'll sort it out, but until then you keep quiet."

"Fine," Twister growled, his jaw set.

Twister was true to his word; he kept a close eye on Trent when he was with Reggie, interrupting them when they were alone and hanging out with Reggie as much as he could. Thursday afternoon, after school, found him spinning around in a computer chair in the journalism classroom while Reggie worked on her column for the school paper.

"You know you don't have to wait here, Twist," Reggie told him, grinning as she tapped away on the keyboard.

"I know," Twister replied, "but it's not like I have anywhere else to be."

"You could be ripping up Mad Town," Reggie suggested. She didn't want him to leave, but she didn't want him to be bored.

"No way, not without Rocket Girl," Twister told her. "It'd be lame without you there."

"Alright, well I promise I've only got a bit more to go, then we can go shred," Reggie assured him.

"It's chill, Reg," Twister said, spinning in his chair again. "Take your time."

Reggie smiled to herself as she typed. She was glad that Twister still wanted to hang out with her, even though Trent was around a lot of the time. In fact, she found herself bored when she was alone with Trent. His friends didn't really suit her, they were all surfers that spent all day at the beach and most of the night partying. She hadn't even realised a few of them were her class mates at first. Not to mention she preferred skating to surfing.

"I'm done," Reggie announced a short time later.

"Sweet," Twister said, getting to his feet and grabbing his bag, board and camera. "Let's hit Mad Town."

"Lead the way," Reggie laughed, also grabbing her bag and board.

"Will Trent be meeting us there?" Twister asked, as they skated out of the school grounds.

"I don't know, he said he's got some stuff to do," Reggie replied, she hoped he didn't meet them there.

Twister was torn, he was hopeful that Trent wouldn't show up, but at the same time wondered if he was with the girl Clio had mentioned. Twister knew Aces, she was in his year and his art class, her name was actually Annalise Edgley. He knew her nickname, Aces, came from Trent's group of friends, because she was a '_sure thing_', he had overheard some boys talking about her once and it had disgusted him.

To both Reggie and Twister's relief, Trent wasn't at Mad Town when they arrived. Reggie wasted no time dropping into the bowl, and Twister set up his camera to record her. He loved recording her, she may not be as outright talented as her brother was, but she was a lot more graceful. Reggie smiled at the camera and blew a kiss as she nose stalled, before dropping back in. "Nice, Rocket Girl," Twister approved, he couldn't help the slight blush after she blew the kiss, even though he knew it was just for show.

"You going to skate at all, or just record?" Reggie called playfully.

"I'll skate in a minute, I just want to get some more stuff for AV," Twister told her.

"Come on, Twister! You can record for AV anytime," Reggie told him.

"Yeah, but normally I have to record Otto," Twister said, but turning off his camera. "Recording you is refreshing."

Twister dropped in the bowl with Reggie, and they were playing a little game of follow the leader through the park when Trent and Luca showed up. "Hey babe," Trent called out, grinning as he stepped in Twister's way, causing him to beef his grind.

Twister face planted into the bowl, his board rolling away from him. "Oh my God! Twist, are you ok?" Reggie called, dropping her board and jumping back into the bowl and helping him up.

"Yeah, fine," Twister mumbled, accepting her hand and getting to his feet. He dusted off his front and glared at Trent.

"Sorry, Rodriguez," Trent called, although he and Luca exchanged grins. "Didn't see you."

"No problem-o," Twister muttered. He really hated Trent.

"You sure you're ok?" Reggie asked quietly, her hand still resting on his arm.

"Yeah, it's not like I haven't beefed it before," Twister assured her, smiling.

"Babe," Trent called impatiently.

"Coming," Reggie replied, her hand dropping from Twister's arm. Twister helped her out of the bowl and they walked over to Trent and Luca. "What's up?" Reggie asked, as Trent wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her as he did. Twister looked away, his skin crawling. He noticed Luca watching him out the corner of his eye, smirking.

"Have you heard?" Trent asked Reggie. "Valentine is having a party this Saturday."

"Is he?" Reggie asked, bemused.

"Yeah, I'm going, but I want you to come with me," Trent told her.

"I don't know," Reggie said, uncertainly, looking at Twister for help.

"Valentine is bad news," Twister said firmly. This was true, Eddie Valentine, former 'Prince of the Netherworld', was one of the kids that hang around with Trent's crowd. He didn't wear his mask or cape anymore, but he was still weird, he dressed in black and wore spikes and studs and had many piercing and tattoos. He also played guitar in a local band. Twister knew he was into drugs, and was certain this party was not the right place for Reggie to go with Trent.

"Says who?" Trent asked, glaring at Twister.

"Says me," Twister retorted, glaring back.

"Eddie is fine," Trent said firmly, turning his attention back to Reggie. "You know him, come on babe."

"I..." Reggie looked from Trent to Twister then back to Trent. Trent looked pleadingly at her, while Twister look agitated. "I guess I could come for a bit," Reggie said, biting her lip nervously.

"Great," Trent said, kissing her again. "It'll be fun, I promise."

"If you say so, but I won't be staying late, we have a game on Sunday," Reggie said, looking at Twister. It was true, they had their first hockey game of the season on Sunday morning.

"That's cool," Trent said. "So, how long are you guys going to be here for?"

"I don't know," Reggie replied, looking at Twister who was looking irritated. "Twister?"

"Until we get bored, I guess," he muttered.

"Sounds like you're bored already, Rodriguez," Luca grinned. Twister glared at him.

"Well we're going to hit the beach," Trent told Reggie. "I just wanted to see you."

"Oh," was all Reggie could manage. Trent smiled and kissed her again, this time taking his time.

Twister looked away and cleared his throat. He hated when Trent did this. "Problem, Rodriguez?" Trent asked, clearly annoyed that Reggie had pulled away.

"No," Twister grunted.

"Good," Trent said coolly. "Well, I'll see you later, babe," Trent said to Reggie, letting her go finally.

"Yeah, bye," Reggie mumbled, blushing. She hated the tension between Trent and Twister, she wished they'd get along, Trent wasn't a bad guy.

"I know what you're doing," Trent muttered to Twister, as Reggie collected her board. "I don't appreciate it."

"Good for you," Twister growled, standing just a bit taller than Trent.

"If I was you, I'd butt out," Trent told Twister firmly, shouldering past him roughly.

"Why don't you make me?" Twister muttered aggressively, at his retreating back.

"What are you doing, Twister?" Reggie asked, coming to stand next to him.

"Nothing," he told her, trying to keep the agitation out of his voice. "Come on, let's shred."

Clio walked in the door of the Rodriguez house at ten that night, a little later than she meant to as Otto had distracted her, and checked the living room. She had expected to find Sandy or Raoul waiting for her, but it was only Lars in there. "What's up, dork?" she asked him, grinning as she walked into the room.

He looked at her, his dark eyes flashing with amusement. "You're in trouble," he mocked her, muting the television.

"I am?" Clio asked. "Surely your parents aren't mad, they knew I was with Otto."

"Not with my parents," Lars taunted, he was clearly enjoying himself.

"Then with who?" Clio asked impatiently. Lars could be so tiresome sometimes.

"Why don't you talk to the Twisted one and find out?" Lars asked her, smirking.

"I'm in trouble... with Maurice?" Clio mused, quirking an eyebrow. Lars just shrugged and smirked, turning the volume back up on the television. Clio shook her head and left him there, deciding she'd better go talk to Twister, if he was indeed upset with her for some reason.

Twister, however, had already made his way downstairs, and when Clio walked into the hall he stood in front of her, his expression dark. "Change of plans," he growled. Clio opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but he continued. "You have until four on Saturday to sort it out."

"What?" Clio hissed, looking hastily at Lars, who was watching the exchange with mild interest from the living room.

"You have to tell Reggie by four on Saturday, or I'm telling her," Twister snapped, he looked dangerous.

"But... why?" Clio asked weakly, wanting to know where the change had come from.

"Because," Twister started, "Trent is taking Reg to Eddie Valentine's party on Saturday night."

"So?"

"So?" Twister repeated, vehemently. "So, he's going to get her drunk, or drugged, and take advantage of her! And I am not letting that happen, Clio!"

"Ok," Clio said quickly, recoiling at his outburst. "I'll sort it out!"

"Good," Twister snapped, before storming up the stairs.

Clio stood dumbstruck in the hallway, she had never seen Twister so angry. "So the dork has a crush on the Rocket dork's sister?" Lars asked. Clio looked at him, he was now leaning against the doorframe for the living room, and nodded. "Who didn't see that coming?" he asked no one in particular, breezing past Clio and following his brother up the stairs.

Clio knew she had to talk to Otto, and soon, but she didn't know how. Deciding she had better get the courage together, she told Twister to get Reggie out of the house Friday after school so that she and Otto had some privacy, and keep her out until she gave the all clear. Otto was pretty happy about this.

"I can't believe we've got the house to ourselves again," he purred to her, while they laid on his bed, pressing a couple of small kisses across her face.

"I know," Clio said slowly, anxious about the conversation she knew she had to have with Otto. "Lucky us."

"What's wrong?" Otto asked, propping up on his elbow and looking her in the face. "You've been acting weird all day."

"I know," Clio sighed, closing her eyes. "I just need to tell you something, but I don't know how to put it."

"Come on, Clio, it's me," Otto said, kissing her on the nose and stroking her cheek softly. "You can tell me anything."

"I know," Clio smiled, he was so sweet. "Just promise me you won't get mad?"

"Promise," Otto smiled.

"Ok," Clio said, taking a deep breath. "The thing is, you may be hearing some things about me hitting on Trent."

Otto looked at Clio for a moment, then snorted with laughter. "What?" he snickered. "You wouldn't hit on Trent."

Clio, happy with Otto's trust in her, gave him a soft peck on the lips. "Thank you," she beamed.

"So why would I be hearing this?" Otto asked, amused.

"Well," Clio started, knowing this was going to be the rough part. "In Bio on Monday I happened to overhear him speaking about Reggie. He was telling one of his friends that he is dating her so he can get her in bed."

Otto's expression turned stony. "Go on," he said tensely, when Clio paused.

"I let him know I had heard and he told me to keep quiet. I asked him why I should, and he told me he'd tell you I had hit on him. I wasn't worried, but he made a scene in front of a few people and made sure they saw things his way. He told me to keep quiet and he'd keep the people around us quiet," Clio rushed out.

"That kook," Otto snarled, sitting upright. "I'm going to whomp him!"

"Otto..." Clio said weakly, sitting up and placing a placating hand on his shoulder.

"And you," he said, turning on Clio. "You let my sister be alone with that jerk, knowing what you know?"

"I-I... No, I've asked Twister to stay with her," Clio said weakly, her heart sinking. She had messed up. Badly.

"Oh, well that's comforting," Otto said. "Not!"

"Otto, I'm sorry!" Clio cried, feeling her cheeks go red and the sting of tears coming to her eyes. "I was worried what Trent might do to us, and I didn't think properly. I'm sorry."

"Ugh!" Otto fisted his hands in his dreadlocks, pulling them. He couldn't stand to see Clio cry. "I know you meant well," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "But I trust you, and I would never have believed any of it. You should have done what was right for Reg."

"I know," Clio said through her tears. "I just wanted to make sure you knew first."

"Come here," Otto murmured, calming down and pulling Clio against him. He lay back on the bed, Clio's weight half on him as she rested her head on his chest. He ran his hands in soothing circles on her back and kissed her head. "I forgive you, just think next time," he told her gently. Clio nodded, and turned her head so her chin was resting on his chest and she was looking up at him.

"You're so great," she told him softly.

Otto said nothing, but placed his hand against her cheek and guided her up his body until he was able to place his lips against hers in a deep kiss. Clio moaned slightly as he bit her bottom lip, pressing herself against his body. Otto smirked and pulled her fully on top of him, and she allowed him to position her so she was straddling him. "You're pretty good, yourself," Otto muttered against her lips. Clio smiled as she felt him pressed into her thigh.

**AN:** Well I think we will end it there. Clio and Otto are all good, and are obviously about to make up ;) The next chapter someone tells Reggie about Trent, but how will she take it? Oh, it'll be interesting! And you'll get to see more of Lars, for any fans of Lars :) Please keep your reviews coming! Let me know if you love it, or hate it! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Hello my lovelies! Here's the next chapter for you! I hope it's enjoyable for you all. Thank you **k0k04217, homosapien9 and Lil Miss Swagger321** for your reviews! They're greatly appreciated!

[_Cause we are the ones that want to play_]

Lars and Twister looked at the offending phone, which was pretty awkward for Twister, since Lars had him in a headlock. After a short pause, Twister wrestled his way out of Lars's grasp, jumping across his bed and snatching up his phone. Lars hovered by the door while Twister read the new message. It was from Clio.

[Sorted things out with Otto.]

Twister felt a wave of appreciation for his cousin.

"Who's texting you, dork?" Lars demanded, thinking it might be Reggie.

"None of your business," Twister told him, as he replied to Clio, thanking her.

"Whatever," Lars muttered, before disappearing from the room.

Twister was in hopes that Clio would talk to Reggie, since Reggie had gone home, and Clio was still over there. Maybe Reggie would break up with Trent before morning. Yeah, that would be good. When Clio did come home, however, she told Twister that she hadn't spoken to Reggie. "Why not?" he demanded of her, standing in her doorway while she took her shoes off.

"Because, she was on the phone to Trent the whole time," Clio explained, moving around her room, getting ready for bed.

"Well she has to be told by tomorrow," Twister said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know, Maurice, and she will be told," Clio sighed, coming over and ushering him out of her room. "Goodnight, Maurice," she said to him, closing her door in his face.

Twister ground his teeth, staring at his cousin's door. She should have told Reggie, her excuse wasn't good enough. Why didn't she stay until she was finished talking with Trent and tell her? It's what he would have done. _Maybe I should tell her myself_, Twister thought to himself, stalking away from Clio's room.

Saturday morning Twister woke early, or early enough to go and bother Clio about Reggie again. He followed her around the kitchen expectantly, rambling at her, while she got herself breakfast and a coffee. Lars watched them from the table, an amused smirk on his face as he saw Clio getting more and more agitated with Twister's suggestions that she should hurry up and go see Reggie.

"I will go after I eat, Maurice!" Clio cried in exasperation, as she turned from the kitchen bench and slopped milk from her cereal bowl on to the floor when she found him standing in her way. She walked to the table, put her bowl down and went back to clean up the spilled milk, only to find Twister once again in her way. "MAURICE!" she yelled, "GO AWAY!"

"I texted Reggie," Twister said, following Clio, ignoring her completely. "She's coming over here in twenty minutes, so hurry up and eat."

"Oh, Maurice!" Clio exclaimed, rolling her eyes at Lars as she sat down at the table. "I was going to do it!"

"I know, but the sooner the better!" Twister told her.

"Why?" Lars asked, sneering. "Because you think then you'll have a chance with her?"

"What?" Twister asked, blushing and trying to look shocked. "Why would I think that?"

"I know you like her," Lars told him cockily.

"I do not," Twister snapped, blushing deeper.

"Yes, you do," Clio said bluntly. "I told Lars."

"Why would you do that?" Twister groaned, throwing his head back.

"I already knew," Lars smirked. "Clio just confirmed it for me."

"Great," Twister mumbled, sitting down next to Clio and resting his forehead on the table. "Just great."

"Whatever, I've got hockey practice," Lars said, getting up and taking his bowl to the sink. "Later much," he said, walking out of the kitchen.

Clio was happy with the result of Lars's words with Twister, because for the rest of her breakfast Twister remained miserably silent. Even when Clio washed up, and left the kitchen, Twister remained at the table. It wasn't until there was a soft knock on the door, signalling Reggie's arrival, that he moved at all.

Reggie waited patiently at the door until Clio's smiling face greeted her. "Hello Tomboy," Clio smiled, stepping back and allowing her to come inside.

"Hey Little Miss Tutu," Reggie returned, also smiling. "Where's Twister?"

"He's moping in the kitchen," Clio told her, rolling her eyes. "He and Lars had words this morning," she continued, at Reggie's questioning look.

"Oh," Reggie said. "I hope Lars wasn't too harsh with him."

"He wasn't, Maurice is just sulking," Clio laughed.

"I am not," Twister sniffed, his head popping around the kitchen doorway. "Hey Reg."

"Hey Twist," Reggie smiled. "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh, actually I'm the one that needs to speak with you," Clio said, suddenly uneasy. "Come upstairs, we can talk in my room."

Reggie frowned, but followed Clio with Twister in tow. The way Clio's mood changed concerned Reggie, she felt sure whatever Clio had to say she wasn't going to like. "Uh, Twist, what are you doing?" Reggie asked, as she sat down on Clio's bed.

"I want to hear this," Twister said simply, settling on the floor with his legs crossed.

"Whatever," Clio sighed, shutting the door to her room and joining Reggie on the bed.

"So, what's up?" Reggie asked, looking expectantly at Clio.

"Well," Clio started, unable to meet Reggie's eye, plucking a loose thread on the dress she was wearing. "It's about Trent."

"Is it now?" Reggie asked, pursing her lips. About Trent? Oh, she just knew Clio would have to have a say about Trent eventually.

"Yes," Clio said, still not meeting Reggie's eye. "The thing is... how do I put this?"

"Just tell her, Clio," Twister urged.

"Tell me what?" Reggie demanded, her irritation clear. Of course Twister would know, he and Clio probably talked about their views on Trent at length. How dare they!

"Trent is only dating you so that he can sleep with you," Clio said, finally looking at Reggie.

"Really?" Reggie asked. It was clear she didn't believe what she was hearing. "Trent is using me? How do you know? Did he tell you?"

"No, I-"

"You just have to have an opinion, don't you?" Reggie snapped, suddenly. "Just because of what I told you last time! Well, things are different. Trent is sorry and he's a good guy!"

"No, Reg, he isn't," Twister argued.

"Oh, don't you start as well," Reggie snapped, turning on Twister. "You couldn't make it any clearer that you don't like Trent!"

"I don't like him!" Twister retorted, his nose wrinkled in disgust. "But-"

"Well, it's a good thing that _you're not dating him_!" Reggie snarled, getting to her feet.

"Reggie," Clio started, trying to grab her arm.

"No, you're both being ridiculous," Reggie spat, wrenching her arm out of Clio's grasp. "Just because you don't like him, doesn't mean you know anything about him!"

"Reggie, I heard him say it to his friend!" Clio cried, also getting to her feet. "Just listen to me!"

"No, Clio," Reggie snapped. "I don't have to listen to this, I'm going home." Reggie gave them both a disgusted look before storming out of the room.

"Nice going, Clio," Twister snapped at his cousin, getting to his feet and going after Reggie.

Clio stood, shocked, in her bedroom. She didn't understand Reggie's reaction. Surely after the way Trent had treated her, what Clio said would be easy to believe. That had gone horribly different from how it was meant to go.

"Reggie, wait!" Twister yelled, running across the cul-de-sac, after her.

Reggie stopped, turned and stalked back to Twister. "I don't want to hear it, _Maurice_!" she snarled, pushing him. "I knew Clio would have to say something about Trent, but I can't believe you! You're supposed to be supportive! Best friends are meant to be happy for you, even if they don't like what makes you happy!"

"Reggie, Clio was telling you the truth," Twister tried.

"Enough!" Reggie shouted. Twister fell silent and he and Reggie just stared at each other. The fire in Reggie's eyes extinguished as she took in his features, the hurt written across his face. "Just leave me alone, Twister," she said softly, turning away from him.

Twister watched her go, this time allowing her to keep walking. He was hurt by her words. He was her best friend, and he should support her. _But how can I support her, when I know what Trent wants from her?_ he asked himself, furiously. _I'm trying to be a good friend_, a voice in his head said, _I'm trying to protect her._ Twister looked unhappily at Reggie as she reached her house, sighed, and turned away. He would be there when she needed him, always be there, but he had hoped she could avoid the coming situation with Trent.

Reggie was furious with Clio and Twister. When she got inside her house she stomped up the stairs and shut herself in her room. She was so mad, she didn't know what their problem was. Actually, she knew Clio was just worried about what happened last time, and she could understand, but Clio didn't have to make up a story to let Reggie know her concerns. Clio should have just been honest with her.

"Reggie?" Otto knocked gently on Reggie's door.

"What?" Reggie snapped. She didn't mean to, but she was so mad.

"Clio said you had a misunderstanding," Otto's voice floated gently through the door. "Can I come in and talk to you about it?"

"It was not a misunderstanding!" Reggie snapped, wrenching her door open and glaring up at her brother. "Clio and Twister were very clear. Clearly liars."

"Did you even give Clio a chance to explain?" Otto asked patiently.

"There was no need for her to explain, I know what she was thinking," Reggie said hotly. "I don't care if she hates Trent, I don't care if any of you hate him, but there was no reason to make stuff up!"

"How do you know she was making stuff up?" Otto asked, raising his eyebrows. "Maybe she was telling the truth."

"You as well, then?" Reggie scoffed, glaring at him. Then she shook her head and slammed her door shut in Otto's face.

"I'll always be here for you if you want to talk, Reg," Otto called to her, before she heard his footsteps back to his own room.

Reggie picked up her phone, she had to get out of the house and away from Clio, Twister and Otto. "Hey, Sherry, are you busy?"

"No, what's up?" Sherry's voice asked, sounding bubbly as always.

"Can we hang out? Get ready for Eddie's party together?" Reggie asked, knowing Sherry would be going.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the pier in an hour," Sherry said happily.

"Sweet, see you then," Reggie replied.

"Later," Sherry said, before hanging up.

Twister lay across the couch, flicking channels on the television, misery pouring off of him. Clio hadn't come down from her room all day. Lars was getting more and more annoyed. Every time he went into the living room, his brother seemed to be more miserable than before. "What's your problem, dork?" he finally asked, late in the afternoon, standing in front of his brother with a scowl on his face.

"Nothing, Lars. Leave me alone," Twister replied flatly.

"Is it Rocket dork's sister?" Lars asked, unperturbed.

"Yes," Twister mumbled.

"What did you do?" Lars demanded.

"Clio and I told her that Trent is using her for sex," Twister mumbled. He didn't see any point keeping it from Lars, since Clio would probably tell him anyway.

"Bet she took that well," Lars muttered. Then he said more clearly, "she didn't believe you, did she?"

"No," Twister replied.

"So what are you going to do?" Lars asked, looking at Twister expectantly.

"Nothing," Twister replied. "She wants me to leave her alone."

Lars shook his head at his brother, what an idiot. "Whatever, dork," he said, before leaving Twister alone again.

"As if they said that!" Sherry said, shocked.

"They did, I can't believe them," Reggie replied. "I can't believe Twister." They were at Sherry's house, getting ready for the party. They had spent the day at the pier, Reggie complaining about Twister and Clio and Sherry talking about Luca, who she had a crush on.

"What the hell is their problem? Oh, this would look great on you," Sherry said, pulling out a simple blue dress and holding it against Reggie's body.

"You think?" Reggie asked, taking the dress and standing in front of Sherry's mirror with it.

"Yeah, and I think this one for me," she said, showing Reggie a black, sparkly dress that was quite short.

"That's nice, Luca will like it," Reggie said, looking at the dress. It was far too short in Reggie's opinion, but it was the kind of thing Sherry would wear.

"Hot, right?" Sherry laughed. "Yeah, I'm going to wear this. We'd better hurry up, Trent will be here soon."

"I'll try this on, then," Reggie said, taking her dress and heading for the bathroom.

When she came back, Sherry was examining herself in the mirror. The black dress hugged at her hips, just covering her behind, Reggie was sure Luca would enjoy it. "You look good," Reggie told her.

"Thanks," Sherry grinned. "You look amazing."

The dress was a simple, strapless dress, with a sweetheart cut, that hugged at her hips and waist, but that had a slight flare to the mid thigh length skirt. "I don't know," Reggie said, examining herself in the mirror. She wasn't one for dresses, and she felt uncomfortable.

"It looks great!" Sherry exclaimed, looking at her approvingly. "Trent won't be able to keep his hands off of you!"

"You think?" Reggie asked, self consciously, turning so she could see her behind in the mirror. She was happy that it was covered, more than Sherry's.

"Yes!" Sherry assured her. "Now, let me do your make up."

"Alright," Reggie said nervously.

Sherry only put a light amount of makeup on Reggie, some simple eyeliner and lip gloss. "There, you look absolutely hot!" Sherry said, snapping the compact she was holding shut, happy with her work. "I think you should wear the silver heals," she went on, pointing to a pair of sparkly heals. "That will be the guys," she said suddenly, as there was a knock on the front door. "Put on those shoes!"

Reggie did as she was told, before hurrying after Sherry. Trent, Luca and Sherry were standing in the hallway, talking, and when Trent saw Reggie he let out a low whistle. "You look very nice," he told her, opening his arms and pulling her into a hug.

"I told you!" Sherry grinned.

"Thanks," Reggie smiled, kissing Trent.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sherry asked. "Let's go."

When they got to Eddie's at eight, the party was in full swing. Trent lead the way through the crowd, grasping hands with, and half hugging, Eddie when they found him. Eddie told them that there were drinks in the kitchen, and Sherry and Luca disappeared. "Come get a drink," Trent said, taking Reggie's hand and leading her to the kitchen.

"I don't know, I don't want to be hung over for the game tomorrow," Reggie said, as Trent handed her a drink.

"Come on, Reg," he pushed, sipping his own drink.

"Alright," Reggie folded, taking a drink from her bottle. It didn't taste too bad, but it was enough to make her make a face.

"Not much of a drinker?" Trent asked, grinning.

"Not really," Reggie replied.

"Well that's just a Double Black, it should be alright," Trent told her.

"Yeah, it's fine," Reggie said, taking another gulp, not making a face this time. It was actually kind of nice.

"Come on, let's go find the guys," Trent said, taking Reggie's hand and pulling her back into the crowded living room.

"How can Eddie have a party like this?" Reggie half shouted, as they wound their way through the crowd.

"His parents are away," Trent responded. "There they are." He had spotted the cluster of his friend. Luca and Sherry were with them, Sherry sitting on Luca's lap. Aces was there, and she shot a glare at Reggie, like she always did. The others were Tyson, a short guy with messy, black hair who looked dirty all the time and Ricky, an arrogant, blonde boy that was roughly as tall as Trent, but not quite as built, with an upturned nose and pointy features.

"Hey Trent," Aces greeted, in her annoying breathy voice.

"Hey," Trent said, not paying her much attention. "What's up guys?" he said, grasping hands with Ricky and Tyson.

"Nothing much, man," Tyson said, his voice was deeper than Reggie thought it should be.

"We were wondering where you were," Ricky said, sounding bored. He always sounded bored. Reggie hated him. "Hello, Regina."

"Hi," Reggie said through gritted teeth. That's why she hated Ricky.

Trent sat down in a free chair and pulled Reggie onto his lap. He and his friends talked, mostly about surfing, and took turns going to get refills on peoples drinks. At first Reggie was pretty bored, but after several drinks, she found she was enjoying herself.

"Do you want another drink?" Trent muttered in her ear, when it was his turn to get drinks. Reggie nodded, and shifted so that Trent could go get drinks, but he took her hand to indicate he wanted her to come with him.

Reggie allowed Trent to take her back into the slightly quieter kitchen, swaying a little as they walked through the crowd, and waited patiently while Trent got the drinks. When Trent passed her the drink, Reggie sipped it. "It tastes different," she noted, giggling.

"It's probably because you've had a few," Trent told her, kissing her cheek. "Come on." He took her hand again, and lead her back to his friends. Sherry and Luca had disappeared by the time they returned, so it was just Aces, Tyson and Ricky.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Reggie asked quietly, noticing Aces glaring at her again.

"Sure," Trent replied, handing Tyson his drink. "Do you want to go somewhere quieter?"

"Yeah," Reggie replied, beginning to feel dizzy, she assumed this was the alcohol.

"Alright," Trent grinned. "We'll be back after, guys," he told his friends, before leading Reggie through the crowd again. "Let's go upstairs, it'll be quieter."

"Alright," Reggie said, stumbling slightly. Trent steered her through the people and up the stairs. Reggie didn't take much notice of where they were going, she was finding it hard to concentrate.

"In here," Trent muttered, opening a door and guiding Reggie inside.

It appeared to be a bedroom, Reggie guessed it was Eddie's room. "We can't be in here," Reggie whispered. "What if Eddie finds out we were in his room?"

"He'll be fine," Trent told her. Reggie swayed on the spot, blinking at Trent, she didn't really know what to say. "Sit down," Trent instructed her, guiding her over to the bed.

Reggie fell back onto the bed, the whole room seemed to spin. "Trent, I don't feel right," she told him, worried.

"You'll be fine," Trent told her.

Reggie was vaguely aware that he was kissing her neck. "What are you doing?" she asked, her words slurring.

"Nothing," Trent replied.

Reggie felt his hand running up her leg, resting on her hip. She closed her eyes, trying to collect her thoughts. When she opened her eyes Trent was leaning over her and the room was still spinning. She became aware that her skirt had been pushed up to her hips and Trent was forcing her legs apart with his own. "What are you doing?" Reggie repeated, trying to twist away from him. He didn't answer, but Reggie realised she was pinned, his hand holding both of hers above her head. She didn't know what was happening, and she started to panic. "Trent, let me go," she mumbled, unable to use her voice properly. Trent shushed her, and Reggie saw that his free hand was working on his pants button. "Stop," she tried again, her voice still not very strong. She could tell she was in real trouble, and she tried to wrestle out of his grasp, but her muscles wouldn't work and the effort made her nauseated.

Suddenly Trent was gone, and there was a flurry of words that Reggie couldn't make out. They were yelling, whoever was speaking, they were yelling. Someone was pulling Reggie off of the bed, holding her. She was aware of colours around her, everything blurring together. And suddenly, she wasn't aware of anything.

**AN: **Well I hope it was good for you guys. I know it was a bit rushed, and I'm sorry! Please review and let me know what you think.

Also, my friend Rhyian was watching me write some of this, and I let him write a sentence, which I promised to include, as he tells me it's pivotal to the plot. So here it is:

Twister then slipped his throbbing hard cock into Draco's moist butt hole whilst Lars continued to service himself in the corner.

... Yeah, I don't know either...

But Review! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Hey guys, here's the newest update for you all! Poor Reggie, she has a lot on her mind. Thank you to my faithful reviewers **k0k04217, homosapien9, don't know my name, and Lil Miss Swagger321! **Also, thank you to a new reviewer, who I hope stays on board, **Barbieparty23!** I look forward to hearing all your thoughts on this chapter! Enjoy! Oh, and check out my Oneshot song fic ~Love The Way You Lie. Let me know if you like it :) Love you guys!

There was music playing, soft music. Light flicked across her lids every couple of seconds. There was a slight vibration. She was sitting upright, her head resting on something cool. Reggie's eyes fluttered open, and the movement beyond the window of the car she was in made her close them again. Nothing made sense, the last things she could remember was accepting a drink from Trent at Eddie Valentine's party. Where was she now? How much time had passed? It was still dark, the flicking lights were street lamps, so it can't have been long. Reggie opened her eyes again, this time turning her head to look ahead of the car. She didn't recognise her surroundings.

"You're awake," a familiar, slightly accented voice, said, sounding relieved.

"What am I doing here?" Reggie murmured, closing her eyes again. Lars. She was with Lars. Why was she with Lars?

"I got you from that party," Lars told her, his voice was tight, and echoing around her head. Something was bothering him.

"Why?" Reggie asked, unsure of what else to ask. She felt awful and sick in her stomach, her breathing was shallow and she felt covered in sweat.

"Your boyfriend was trying to rape you," Lars said roughly.

"Excuse me?" Reggie murmured, opening her eyes and looking at Lars, her eyes taking a moment to focus on him properly.

"Your boyfriend, he put something in your drink," Lars told her, watching her from the corner of his eye. "You're lucky I decided to check on that party... And you should really listen to my dorky brother."

Reggie didn't say anything, she was having a hard time concentrating on anything. Words bandied about her head, and she struggled to string them together. Her eyes were heavy, so she closed them and tried to think. Twister's face swam to the forefront of her mind, the hurt expression from earlier that day gracing his features. _Listen to my dorky brother._ The words sounded surreal, she struggled to make sense of them. Twister's eyes looked so hurt. Reggie was crying, she didn't remember starting to cry, but she was.

"Calm down," Lard told her impatiently, his voice was slow to her ears. "You're fine now."

"It's n-not that," Reggie sobbed, rolling her head to face the window. "I sh-should have l-l-listened to Twister. N-now he ha-hates me."

"No he doesn't," Lars said firmly.

"Y-yes he do-does," Reggie wailed. The sick feeling increasing, and her chest very tight. She coughed between sobs.

"Calm down," Lars repeated. "Twister doesn't hate you, little dork has a crush on you."

"W-what?" Reggie asked, confused. Lars's words were washing over her so fast, she wasn't sure what she had heard.

"He's got a crush on you," Lars repeated, in a tone someone would use to explain one plus one is two to a child. "I thought you were the smart one."

"H-he does n-not," Reggie said, still sobbing.

Lars looked at her, annoyed at her sobbing and shaking. He knew she was still very much under the influence, and she probably wouldn't remember any of this. He was surprised she was even managing to keep up with the conversation. Whatever she had been given, the dosage must have been quite light. "Think what you want, but think about this, is he ever really unhappy around you?"

"Y-you're lying," Reggie cried. Then she stilled suddenly, no longer crying, her expression pained and her eyes closed tight. "Stop the car," she gasped.

Lars looked at her, confused for a second, then noticed she was clutching her stomach. "Fuck," he muttered, pulling his car over. He watched her fumble with the seatbelt, but had to help her because she couldn't get it, her arms obviously too weak. Then she scratched around for the door handle, throwing the door open when she found it, and rolling out of the car and onto the pavement.

Reggie fell, most unceremoniously, on the pavement and managed to push herself up on her hands and knees. She could feel grazes on her palms, but didn't get to focus on them as she wretched and vomited on the sidewalk, some of the vomit splattering on her hands and arms. She took a few steadying breaths and bowed her head. Her efforts to steady herself were useless though, as she convulsed and vomited a second time. Lars appeared at her side, holding her hair back as she vomited a third, and final time.

"Sorry," Reggie murmured over and over again, as they waited to make sure she was done. She desperately wanted to lay down on the pavement and go to sleep, but Lars held her head up.

Lars looked at her, disgusted by the vomit all over her hands and arms. He shook his head and let her go for a moment, walking to the boot of his car, opening it and digging through his hockey bag. He found the towel and bottle of water he was looking for and thrust them at Reggie. She looked at them, confused. "Clean yourself up," he told her impatiently.

Reggie took the proffered towel and wiped her mouth and arms. She felt like a naughty child, and she started to cry again. "I'm sorry," she moaned again, handing the towel back to Lars and accepting the water, taking a couple of sips, spilling a fair amount on herself, before handing it back.

"Stop it," Lars snapped, helping her back to her feet. "Get in the car." He watched her as she attempted to get in the car, shaking his head when she fell back into him. He helped her, sitting her in the seat and leaning over her to click her seat belt in.

Reggie was still crying silently when Lars got back in his side. She could tell Lars was annoyed. "Thank you," she all but whispered.

"It's fine," Lars replied gently. "You should rest."

Reggie nodded, laying her head back against the head rest and closing her eyes. Before she knew it the music died away and everything was quiet again.

"What happened to her?" Otto asked, his mouth gaping, when he opened the front door to find Lars holding his unconscious, dishevelled sister, bridal style.

"Long story, dork, can you just let me in. She's not exactly light," Lars replied hotly.

"She is so lucky Raymundo and Noelani aren't home," Otto muttered, standing back and allowing Lars to carry Reggie over to the couch.

"This isn't her fault," Lars told him, laying Reggie down on the couch and straightening back up to glare at Otto.

"What do you mean? She's had too much to drink, that's her fault man," Otto said, frowning.

"No, I think something a touch worse than alcohol happened," Lars told him, looking very serious. "I'm pretty sure she's been given something... maybe some GHB."

"What?" Otto all but shouted, not believing what Lars was telling him.

"I went to that party, and when I found her that Trent kid was all over her, she was telling him no," Lars filled Otto in, disgust plain in his voice. "By the time I got her to my car, she was out. She came round halfway home and vomited, though. I think she had a low dose of whatever he gave her."

"I'm going to kill him," Otto snarled, looking at his sister.

"As much as I'd love to see that happen to that low life," Lars said, putting a hand on Otto's shoulder, "it's not worth you getting yourself in trouble. She's safe."

"Yeah, I guess," Otto said slowly, understanding what Lars was saying to him.

"Besides, Trent won't want to come near her again," Lars said, holding up his other hand to reveal his busted knuckles.

"Thanks, Lars," Otto said, giving him a weak smile.

"No problem-o, dork," Lars said, returning the smile. "Oh, and if you need a fill in for her tomorrow, I can play for you dorks."

"Yeah," Otto said, remembering the hockey game. "Yeah, that'd be great."

"Anyway, I'm going, later much," Lars said, patting Otto on the back and leaving him standing there.

Otto watched Reggie breathing for a while, it bothered him how laboured it seemed. He was so angry, he wanted to kill Trent. How dare he even touch his sister against her will. Otto would make sure Trent got what was coming to him, even if Lars said it wasn't a good idea. He couldn't believe Lars had been so helpful, but then again, when had Lars ever done anything to Reggie? He had never shown Reggie the same distaste he showed Otto, and when he had shown it towards her it was because she was mixed in with Otto. Otto just thanked God that Lars had been there, he'd hate to think what could have happened to his sister if Lars hadn't been there.

Reggie stirred, sunlight shining on her face, feeling very uncomfortable. She was on the couch, covered with a blanket, still wearing that blue dress. Something smelt disgusting, like vomit. She realised the smell was coming from her, and it was making her feel sick. She sat up and clutched her head as the room spun. She couldn't remember coming home, she couldn't remember anything. Actually, she had a distinct memory of speaking to Lars, but that was ridiculous. Why would she have spoken to Lars? And the topic, Twister, was so silly! If Lars was going to speak to her it certainly wouldn't be about Twister. It had to have been a dream, that was the only explanation.

Scoffing at herself, Reggie looked around the room. There was a glass of water and a pack of aspirin on the coffee table, and a bucket on the floor next to her. As if on cue from seeing the bucket, Reggie leant over and emptied the contents of her stomach in it. Then she laid there, staring at it for a long time, not really seeing anything, not really thinking anything. "You're awake finally," Otto's voice said, bringing her back to reality. He was sitting on the other side of the couch. "Feeling better?" he asked, screwing his face up as he looked into the bucket.

"Not really," Reggie responded, her voice hoarse. "I don't remember anything."

"I don't think you'd want to," Otto said, sounding bitter. "Not after what Lars told me when her brought you home."

"Lars brought me home?" Reggie asked, surprised, raising her eyebrows at her brother. Maybe it wasn't a dream, but still...

"Yeah, luckily," Otto said. There was no mistaking the bitterness in his tone this time.

"Did Lars do something wrong?" Reggie asked, not really understanding her brothers attitude. Sure, he and Lars were considered rivals, but he'd never been bitter about it.

"No, not Lars," Otto responded, looking at her seriously.

"Then who? Clio? You seem really tweaked."

"Trent," Otto said. "He drugged you."

Reggie processed the information, her brain slower than usual. She wanted to laugh, say that it wasn't true, but something told her Otto was very serious, and right. Something floated to the front of her mind, something she was almost sure Lars had said. '_Something in your drink_.' Reggie chewed her bottom lip, deep in thought. It was no more than an echo in her mind, a loose fragment, but it seemed to fit in this conversation whether she imagined it or not.

"Are you ok?" Otto asked, looking at her, concerned.

"I think so," Reggie replied slowly, unsure of how she felt. Lots of thoughts were struggling for focus. Then Twister sprung to her mind, the hurt expression taunting her again. She looked at Otto, tears brimming her eyes. "I need to talk to Twister," she said.

"Why?" Otto asked, frowning, not understanding this reaction at all. He had been ready for tears, but he was sure that they would be due to the feeling of violation, or even betrayal, what did Twister have to do with anything?

"Because I was horrible to him, and he was just trying to look out for me," Reggie said miserably, wiping the tears that were spilling silently down her cheeks.

"What about Clio?" Otto put in, understanding. "You weren't exactly nice to her."

"And Clio," Reggie agreed, although Clio hadn't sprung immediately to her mind.

"You're sure you ok? I mean, anything could have happened to you..."

"I think so, I don't know," Reggie told him honestly. She wondered if it was normal for her to not have much emotional response to what had apparently happened, strangely she found she was only slightly disturbed. The only thing really bothering her was the fact she had been so horrible to her friends. "Thank God for Lars, huh?"

"Yeah," Otto agreed, examining her until he was satisfied that she wouldn't start actually crying. "Now go shower or something, because you stink."

Reggie laughed, but did go and have a shower. Under the hot water, she rested her head against the tiles, thinking about everything. Mostly she mulled over how she should feel about what Trent had done. Sure, she was bothered, and disgusted, but she was safe. Trent had been unsuccessful. Anything could have happened, and that did frighten her, but nothing had actually happened. She was safe and unharmed, although, maybe a little tired and sluggish. Then Twister came to her mind again, and that upset her. She had said some harsh things to him. All he was trying to do was look out for her, and she had treated him like dirt. Sweet, caring, beautiful Twister, who had never wronged her, and look how she had treated him. Maybe she deserved what had happened, as some cosmic punishment for treating the most amazing person she knew the way she had. Reggie tried to think about what her life would be like if Twister never spoke to her again, and soon tears were mixing in with the water.

"What do you mean 'Lars is filling in for Reggie'?" Twister asked incredulously, after Otto told him later that morning while they were standing in the cul-de-sac, waiting for Sam and Lars.

"Reggie isn't in top form, and we need someone to fill in. Lars is the best hockey player I know, and he offered," Otto said impatiently. He didn't see why Twister had to put up such a fight, they needed a player and Lars was willing and able. It had been a while since Lars had played street hockey, anyway, since he was so busy with his ice hockey league.

"What's wrong with her?" Twister asked, suddenly concerned.

Otto raised his eyebrow at the sudden change in attitude. "She's recovering from last night," he said slowly. He didn't know how much Twister knew about the previous night, whether or not Lars had told him or Clio anything.

"Oh, is she ok?" Twister asked.

"She says she is, but she's feeling too bad to play," Otto said, trying to steer the subject back to the game. In fact, when Otto had left the house Reggie had been asleep, but he was sure she'd been crying most of the morning. He was sure when she was ready to talk she would, but until then he thought it best to let her come to terms with the events of the previous night herself. It was a lot to take in, but she was strong and she would have lots of support. "So Lars is playing."

"Yeah, dork," Lars said, finally skating over to them. "Don't worry, at least you have a good player on your team now."

"Watch it, Lars," Otto said, his eyes narrowing.

Lars just smirked and shrugged, skating circles around Otto and Twister. "Where's the Squid?" he asked, as he skated.

"Here he comes," Twister said, nodding towards Sam, who was skating towards them.

"About time, Squid," Otto called out. "Hurry up, or we're not going to make this game!"

"Sorry, Otto-man," Sam apologised, as they set off for the game. "I couldn't find my mask."

"No problem-o, Sammy," Otto said. He allowed Twister and Sammy to get ahead a bit, and fell back beside Lars. "Did you tell Twister?" Otto asked quietly, so only Lars could hear him.

"No," Lars responded in a murmur. "If she wants anyone to know, she can tell them. It's not up to me."

"Thanks," Otto muttered back, his appreciation for Lars growing.

"Regina, what a surprise," Clio said sourly, when she answered the door of the Rodriguez house to find Reggie standing on the step, looking very nervous.

"Yeah," Reggie said, laughing nervously. Clio just stared at her, a hard expression on her face. Reggie shifted uncomfortably. "Look, Clio, I'm really sorry... for what I said. I should have listened to you," she said weakly.

"Well, you didn't," Clio responded coolly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know, and I feel like a kook," Reggie sighed. "You and Twister were right about Trent. I should never have gone to that stupid party. I should have listened to Twister when he said not to go, and I should have listened to what you had to say yesterday. I'm really sorry, Clio."

"Maybe next time you'll listen to us," Clio said curtly.

"Definitely," Reggie muttered.

"Is that all?" Clio asked, after a pause.

"Well, I was kind of hoping we could talk... about what happened at the party," Reggie explained, her eyes beginning to water.

"Why should I listen? You didn't listen to me," Clio responded. She uncrossed her arms, and gripped the door, readying to close it in Reggie's face.

"Because..." Reggie said awkwardly, not sure how to put what she wanted to say. Clio sighed impatiently and started to close the door. "Because Trent tried to rape me," Reggie said quickly, before the door was fully closed.

Clio opened the door again, and the two girls looked at each other for a moment. Tears began to flow freely from Reggie's eyes and she started to shake. Clio's expression softened, and in the blink of an eye she had her arms around Reggie, holding her as she cried. For a long while they stood like that, Reggie crying softly into Clio's shoulder and Clio stroking her hair, comforting her. Finally Reggie was silent, and Clio took a step back.

"Thank you," Reggie said softly.

"There's no need to thank me," Clio told her, offering a small smile. "It's what friends are for. Come inside, we can talk in my room."

This time around, Reggie felt at ease as she sat on Clio's bed, glad to be able to speak with her. "I'm really sorry about yesterday," Reggie said again, as Clio sat down with her.

"It doesn't matter," Clio told her, waving her hand. "I understand. But what's really important now is you." She gave Reggie a gently pat on her arm. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know," Reggie told her, honestly. "I'm shocked, I guess, but I'm not... I don't find it hard to believe, or accept. So I'm not very upset about it, and then I think that I should be. Is that normal? To not be distressed?"

"I don't really know," Clio told her. "I don't know if there's any particular way someone should react, Reg. Everyone deals with things differently."

"Hmm," Reggie mused, looking at her interlocked hands sitting in her lap. "I guess it helps that I can't remember any of it. I'm only going off of what Lars told me Otto when he got me home."

"So that's why Lars was out so late," Clio mused.

"Yeah, apparently, but I don't really remember it," Reggie replied. "So I'm just going off of what Otto told me, which wasn't much."

"Well it must be pretty hard to get upset about something you have no memory of," Clio said, giving her a small smile.

"Yeah, I mean it scares me that anything could have happened, but what bothers me the most is how I treated you and Twister yesterday," Reggie told her. "You guys were just looking out for me."

"I should have told you sooner, to be honest," Clio admitted. "But I was scared of Trent. He's an awful boy."

"Yeah, he is," Reggie agreed, allowing Clio a grin.

"I think you're handling this exactly as you should," Clio smiled. "You're a very strong girl."

"Thanks, Little Miss Tutu," Reggie said, returning the smile.

Twister and Lars came home a while later in fairly high spirits, making a bit of noise. The commotion drew the attention of Clio and Reggie, who were still sitting in Clio's room. "Hey guys," Reggie said, as she and Clio appeared in the hall. "Did we win?" she asked Twister anxiously.

"Yeah," Twister said, a bit offhandedly, remembering how Reggie had been with him the day before.

"Thanks to me," Lars added, smirking at Reggie.

"Hey, I scored more than you," Twister said indignantly.

"Yeah, because I made sure you could," Lars said, rolling his eyes.

Reggie laughed. "Well thanks for filling in for me," she said to Lars.

"No problem-o," Lars said indifferently, brushing past her and Clio, heading upstairs.

"Um, I'll be back in a minute," Reggie told Clio and Twister, quickly following Lars up the stairs.

Twister looked at Clio, confused. Clio shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"Hey, Lars," Reggie said, catching up to him as he was opening his bedroom door.

"What?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"I, um, I just wanted to thank you... for last night," Reggie said, feeling awkward under his bored gaze.

"It's cool," Lars replied, turning away from her.

"I do have one question, though," Reggie said, causing him to turn back to her and raise an eyebrow. "Um, did you say something to me about Twister last night."

"I might have," Lars smirked, knowing where she was going with this.

"So I didn't just imagine it?" Reggie asked, frowning.

"I don't know, did you?" Lars said, still smirking. Reggie looked deep in thought. "I guess you'll have to talk to my dorky brother to know for sure." Lars went to turn away again.

"Wait, is there something I can do, you know, to thank you?" Reggie asked, putting her thoughts on hold.

"Come to my game this Friday night, do a write up in your Zine for my team," Lars said, after a moment of thought.

"Ok, easy," Reggie smiled. "I'll see you on Friday night then. Thanks again, Lars."

"No problem-o, dork," Lars said, allowing her a rare smile.

Twister froze as he reached the top of the stairs. His heart sank. First Trent, that was hard enough to deal with. Now Reggie was going out with Lars on Friday night. What kind of a brother went out with the girl he knew his brother liked? Twister turned and hurried to his room, trying to go unnoticed.

Reggie didn't notice him, because he back was turned, but Lars saw him. "Shit," Lars muttered, his eyes on Twister's door.

"What?" Reggie said, confused, looking the direction Lars was looking.

"Dork," Lars said, nodding to Twister's door. "Maybe you should go talk to him." He didn't allow Reggie to reply before her retreated to his room and closed the door.

Reggie stood in the hallway, staring open mouthed at Lars's door. He was so rude. Shaking him off, she turned to Twister's door. Maybe Lars was right, maybe she should talk to him. She walked over to his door and knocked gently. "Twist, can I come in?" she asked, feeling very nervous.

The door opened, and Twister stood there, looking miserably down at Reggie. She felt her heart beat quicken as she looked up at him. "Yeah," Twister said, stepping back, and allowing her to come in. "What's up, Reg?"

"Well, I wanted to apologise," she started, standing in the middle of the chaos that was Twister's room.

"You don't have to, Reg," Twister said, gently. He had come to stand next to her. "I was out of line."

"No, you were completely right," Reggie told him earnestly. She looked up at him and offered a small smile. "I should have listened to you, and I should have never gone out with Trent. I'm really sorry for saying such horrible things to you, Twist."

Twister looked down at her, his eyes on hers. "Reg, it's cool, I understand," he told her softly. Reggie felt her stomach flutter as he opened his arms, offering her a hug. She stepped closer, and put her arms around him. "I could never be mad at you, Rocket Girl," he murmured, holding her to him. She felt his voice vibrate through his chest, and his scent invaded her senses. She felt at ease for the first time that day, and completely safe. She never wanted to let him go, but all too soon he had pulled away. "We're cool," he told her, his hands still resting gently on her arms.

"Thanks, Twister," she murmured. She looked up at him and he looked back at her for a moment. Time seemed to stop for Reggie, as she and Twister leaned in to one another. Reggie closed her eyes as Twister's breath washed across her cheeks, and she tilted her head slightly. But Twister pulled away from her, his hands left her arms and he turned away. Reggie opened her eyes, and stood there, feeling cold and confused.

"I'm sorry," Twister grunted, facing away from her, and crossing his arms across his chest. "I can't do this with you. Maybe you should go."

**AN:** Bazinga! Haha, oh I'm sorry. Don't hate! I promise I'll make this up to you guys! In the next chapter we have a few confrontations to look forward to! Please keep the reviews coming!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Hey guys, sorry to keep you all waiting! Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it, I enjoyed it. Thank you **k0k02417, Lil Miss Swagger321, homosapien9, don't know my name and barbieparty23** for your constant and ever faithful reviews! Welcome, and thank you to **Wolffie12** for your review! I hope you stay with Twister and Reggie on this adventure! :D Please, keep the reviews coming!

Reggie waited until she was home, and in the safety of her bedroom, with the door locked, before she allowed herself to sink to the floor and cry. She cried because she was confused. Confused about what had almost occurred with Twister. Confused about how she felt about Twister. Confused about why he stopped. Hadn't Lars hinted, possibly said, that Twister had a crush on her? So why didn't he kiss her? Why did she care that he didn't kiss her? She felt so rejected. So stupid. Why? _Because you like him_, a voice in the back of her head said softly. And she did. There was no two ways about it, now that she had been forced into that train of thought, things made sense. The reason Twister invaded her thoughts so often, the reason her stomach fluttered when he touched her, the reason she caught herself admiring his body, the reason she felt like he had slapped her in the face when he had told her to leave. She liked him. Really, _really_ liked him. Had liked him since that morning she had woken up in his arms. Maybe longer. And now he had pushed her away, when he was supposed to like her, and it killed her inside.

"Reggie," Otto's voice floated through the door, "dinner is ready."

Was it really that late? Reggie crawled towards her bedside table, grabbed the alarm clock and looked at it. It glared an angry red at her, telling her it was 7:08pm. "I'm not hungry," Reggie shouted, putting the alarm back where it belonged, and laying face down on the floor.

"I'll leave some for you," Otto called back, before Reggie heard him walk back downstairs. She laid there, well into the night, and fell asleep in that same position.

Otto walked downstairs, concerned about his sister. She had been to see Clio, and he had thought she would be fine, but when she had come home she had gone straight to her room and locked her door. He hadn't seen her since. While he ate, he sent Clio a quick text, asking her if she knew what was up with Reggie. His phone vibrated and alerted him to Clio's response.

[I don't know, she spoke to Lars before she left.]

So, Otto sent Lars a message.

[_Six feet deep is the incision, in my heart, the bar-less prison._] Lars took his phone out of his pocked, unlocked it and read the message. He was surprised to find the Rocket Dork was texting him. The message was particularly interesting, and made him scowl in the direction of his dorky little brother's room.

[Clio says you spoke to Reg before she came home, what did you say to her? She's been in her room since she got home.]

Lars locked his phone, without replying. For a moment he considered going back to playing NHL 12, but found the urge to go mock his little brother too great, so he got up and walked down the hall to Twister's room. "Hey, Dork," he sneered, opening the door without knocking, to find Twister laying across his bed, fiddling with his camera.

"What do you want, Lars?" Twister grunted, not looking around at him.

"To annoy you," Lars responded, stepping over a pile of CD cases. Twister shrugged. "It might interest you to know that Rocket Dork's sister is upset," Lars said in an annoying sing song way.

"Why would that interest me?" Twister asked.

"Because you like her," Lars sneered, going through Twister's things, pocketing some money that he found.

"I do not," Twister mumbled.

"Oh really?" Lars asked. "Then why are you watching that video of her on repeat, dork?"

"Shut up," Twister muttered, blushing. He was watching the video of Reggie from the other day, when she had blown a kiss to the camera, and it was on repeat. "Besides, shouldn't you be the one worried about her, since she's going on a date with _you_?"

"What are you talking about, dork?" Lars asked, turning to look at Twister with a perplexed look on his face.

"I heard you guys, you're going out with her on Friday night," Twister said, miserably. "Some brother you are."

"You're such a dork," Lars laughed.

"What do you mean?" Twister asked, frowning at Lars.

"I'm not going out with her on Friday, she's coming to my hockey game, dork," Lars replied, amused.

"Why?"

"To do a story on my team for her Zine. She's paying me back for rescuing her up Saturday night," Lars said, then realised he had said too much.

"Rescuing her?" Twister repeated, his eyes focusing on Lars intently.

"Uh, yeah, but that's her business. The point is that you're an idiot. What did you do to upset her?" Lars said, pushing the conversation away from where it had been going.

"What makes you think I upset her?" Twister mumbled, looking back at his camera.

"Well, for a start, you've been in your room since she left, then there's the fact she spoke to you before she left. Just tell me how you messed up," Lars said, rolling his eyes.

"I almost kissed her," Twister muttered, pushing his face down, into his bed.

"Almost?" Lars asked, amusement clear in his voice. "I didn't think she'd reject you, from what I saw she's just as into you."

"She didn't reject me," Twister replied, his voice muffled. "I told her I couldn't do it."

"What did you do that for, dork?" Lars asked, laughing, and slapping Twister on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Twister yelled, rubbing the back of his head. "I told her I couldn't, because I thought you liked her... after what I heard you guys saying."

"Wow, way to completely mess things up, dork," Lars laughed, walking away from Twister.

"Wait," Twister said, sitting up. "What can I do about it?"

Lars sighed in frustration. "Not that I care, but you should probably tell her the truth. If you want another chance, that is," he said, before walking out of the room.

Twister groaned, and threw his head back. He was such a screw up! Why didn't he just kiss her? Because he couldn't if there was someone else. He wanted her to himself. He wanted to be her guy. He hadn't been comfortable thinking she had organised a date with Lars. Why hadn't he just asked her about it? He felt like such a moron. Well, he would talk to her as soon as he saw her. He didn't care what happened, she needed to know how he felt about her. The fact she had been willing to kiss him had to be a good sign, right?

The following morning Reggie left for school early, telling Otto she had to do some work for journalism, which was a blatant lie. So, Otto, Clio, Twister and Sam made their way to school together. Twister hung back, lost in his own thoughts, but Sam noticed this and slowed down to skate with him. He didn't ask any questions, having been filled in on the phone from Reggie late the previous night, he knew that Reggie and Twister had to figure things out for themselves. When they got to school, Clio and Sam went one way and Twister and Otto went the other.

Reggie arrived late to home class, and sat away from Trish and Sherry. Sherry looked at her and muttered something to Trish, who seemed uninterested, even annoyed. Sam and Clio immediately left their original seats to join Reggie.

"Hey, Rocket Girl," Sam said, sitting down on the table in front of her and smiling. "Feeling any better?"

"Not really," Reggie sighed.

"What's wrong? Otto said you were miserable last night," Clio said, not knowing what had happened.

"Twister," Sam supplied.

"What about him?" Clio asked, looking puzzled.

"They almost kissed," Sam told her, as Reggie rested her head on her desk.

"They what?" Clio said, shocked. "Why almost?" she asked, tuning her attention to Reggie.

"He told her he couldn't," Sam said quietly, watching Reggie carefully.

"Why?" Clio asked, then mouthed, 'but, he likes her!' Sam nodded, then shrugged to say he didn't understand it either.

"I have no idea," Reggie mumbled. "Everything was fine, and it seemed like the right moment, but it wasn't. I'm such a kook."

"No, you're not," Clio said soothingly, rubbing her back. "I'm sure there's more to it."

All through morning classes Reggie remained miserable, though Sam and Clio put in their best efforts to cheer her up. While they dealt with Reggie, Otto was becoming increasingly annoyed with Twister. He had been distracted all morning, and when Otto had been talking to him about some strategies Lars had suggested he didn't pay any attention. "Dude, what's up with you?" Otto burst out, as the bell for lunch sounded at the end of Trig.

"Nothing, Otto-man," Twister said, unconvincingly.

"Twister, you've been ignoring me all morning. Something is going on in your head, for a change. What is it?" Otto asked, his irritation clear, as he and Twister made their way to the cafeteria.

"It's nothing," Twister said, his voice toneless.

Otto opened his mouth to argue, but they were walking past the journalism room, where Reggie had just emerged from. This wasn't uncommon, and shouldn't have caught Otto's attention, but what made him look was the face that Trent was making a beeline for her down the corridor. He was happy to see Trent sporting a black eye, but rage swelled when he noticed the determined look of anger on Trent's face as he approached Reggie. He knew Trent would reach her first, but he quickened his pace none the less, no longer in control of his actions, and unsure what he was going to do.

Reggie juggled her notepad and her bag, trying to force the tatty old pad into the bag. She was walking as she did this, unaware of her surroundings, her eyes on her bag. As she walked, she was pushed forcefully into the wall, being pinned there as fingers were dug into her shoulders. "What the fuck were you playing at on Saturday?" Trent growled aggressively, his face dangerously close to hers.

Reggie stood, frozen with shock, as his fingers dug deeper into her shoulders. She couldn't answer him, she could hardly process the question. In what seemed like slow motion to her, but in reality happened in a matter of seconds, Trent was ripped away from her. "Get your hands off my sister, you slimy fuck!" Otto was shouting, having been the person to tackle him to the ground.

Unable to move, Reggie stood against the wall, watching in a daze as her brother brutally attacked Trent. Otto had Trent pinned to the ground, but even though he had the advantage he lay as many punches as possible into the other boys face, one hand balled into Trent's shirt and the other delivering the blows. There was a crowd forming and string of cuss words, as Trent tried to fight Otto off, but there was nothing he could do. Soon Conroy had descended on the pair, and with Twister's help, he pulled Otto away from Trent.

"Calm down, mon," Conroy said sternly, holding Otto back as he went to get at Trent again.

"Stay the fuck away from her!" Otto snarled, as Trent got to his feet.

"Otto-man, calm down," Twister urged, helping Conroy hold him back as the crowd started to disperse.

"Otto-mon, you need to calm down," Conroy told him. Trent wiped some blood off of his face, and glared at Otto, but he didn't dare say anything. "You bot need ta come wit me," Conroy said, looking sternly between the boys, once Otto's attempts to get out of his grip died down.

"Why do I have to come?" Trent asked thickly, through a heavy nosebleed. "I didn't do anything!"

"I still need ya ta come," Conroy told him, giving him a look that said this was final. He lead the two away, holding Otto by the elbow. Otto looked at Reggie as he was being pulled away, and she nodded at his questioning look, to say she was fine.

"What was that about?" Twister asked, coming to stand next to Reggie. "I've never seen Otto lose it like that."

"I, uh, I don't know," Reggie lied awkwardly, hugging her bag to her chest and looking at the floor.

Twister watched her, guilt pooling in his gut as she shifted uncomfortably, unable to meet his eye. "Reggie, I'm so-"

"I have to go," Reggie said, cutting across him, and disappearing from his side before he could say another word. Twister watched her walk away, frustrated with himself. He wanted to run after her, but something made him hesitate and before he decided to go after her she was gone. Letting out a sigh of frustration, he headed for the art room, deciding to skip lunch.

In the art room, he set up a container of water and grabbed all the good brushes he could find, which wasn't that many. He was in the process of setting up some paints when someone joined him. He was annoyed to see her, the short, blonde who put on too much eyeliner and wore short shorts with hoodies. "Hey," she said quietly, her voice breathy an annoying.

"Hey," Twister responded, looking back at the selection of paints. He hoped Annalise would just leave him alone, like she normally did.

"Did you hear about the party on Saturday night?"

No such luck. Twister poured some white. "No, I didn't hear about it," he said stiffly.

"I thought your brother would have told you, since he was the one who beat the shit out of Trent."

Now she had his attention. "What are you talking about?" he asked, watching her as she rifled through the brushes for some decent ones.

"I don't blame him, I couldn't believe Trent did that to Regina. I mean, I don't like her, but slipping her drugs just to sleep with her... that's a whole new area of low," Aces said, screwing up her nose as she examined some brushes.

"Hold on, can you back up a bit?" Twister asked, absently holding the bottle of white paint. "What do you mean Trent drugged her? And what about Lars?"

"Oh, I thought someone would have told you," Aces said, looking at him, surprised. "I mean, you and Regina are close, Trent was always jealous of you. I was sure she'd tell you what Trent did, if not your brother would have mentioned it..." Twister gave her an annoyed look, and she continued. "Trent slipped Regina something at the party. I don't know what, I haven't spoken to him since your brother told everyone there. Your brother was so mad. He walked in and asked where she was, and he was so angry. He went upstairs and when he came back he had Regina, she was out of it. Trent came running after him, and they yelled at each other. Your bother got her in his car, then he came back and yelled at Trent, told him he was sick and told everyone what Trent had done... how he'd tried to rape her. Then he kind of snapped, and he grabbed Trent, asked him what kind of man does that and hit him. It took Ricky, Luca and Tyson to pull him off. I've never seen someone so mad..."

Twister looked at her, unsure of what he was hearing. "So... Trent tried to... rape Reg?" he asked, frowning.

"Yeah," Aces said quietly. "I never thought he was that low..." Twister put down the paint bottle, he had to do something, he just didn't know what. He walked swiftly from the room. "Where are you going?" Aces called after him, but he ignored her.

As he exited the art building, Twister pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Lars.

"_What do you want, dork?_"

"I want to know why you didn't tell me about what happened to Reggie on Saturday?" Twister said heatedly, as he walked across the school yard, heading for the cafeteria.

"_It's none of your business, that's why_."

"I-You should have told me!" Twister snapped into his phone.

"_No, that's up to her, dork._"

"Whatever," Twister snapped, hanging up on his brother. He had reached the cafeteria. As he walked inside, he scanned the tables for Reggie, but couldn't see her anywhere. He spotted Sam and Clio, who waved him over. "Where's Reggie?" he asked, hurrying over to them.

"Where's Otto?" Clio asked at the same time.

"He's in trouble, for fighting with Trent. Where's Reggie?" Twister asked again.

"She said she was going back to the journalism room, why?" Clio asked, but Twister was already jogging away. "Maurice, why?" Clio shouted after him.

Twister broke out in a sprint when he exited the cafeteria. He needed to speak to Reggie, he had no idea what he was going to say, but he needed to talk to her. He pushed several people out of the way in the corridors as he made his way to the journalism room. The bell signalling the start of the next lesson sounded and soon the corridors became hard to manoeuvre, but he finally made it to the journalism room. He pushed the door open, and found Reggie, sitting at a computer with her back to him. She turned when she heard the door open and close.

"Hey," Twister panted, doubling over, his hands on his knees.

"Hey," Reggie replied, puzzled by his appearance. "What's up?"

"I-We need to talk," he panted, looking up at her. Reggie opened her mouth to reply, but Twister continued. "Why didn't you tell me what happened, with Trent?"

"I-I was going to... last night," Reggie said coolly, her eyes like ice. She closed her work and stood up, glaring at him. "But, it's not like you care about me."

"Reg, you have no idea how much I care for you," Twister said loudly. Reggie scoffed and made to walk out of the room, but as she brushed past Twister he caught her wrist and spun her around so that she was pressed against him. "I'm sorry about yesterday," he murmured, causing Reggie to shiver slightly as his breath warmed her face. "I was stupid, but I thought you and Lars... and I don't want to complete with anyone, I just want you."

"Twister, I'm sorry," Reggie breathed, looking up into his eyes. "About Trent, I was just confused... about you, and-" She didn't get to finish her sentence, as Twister claimed her lips with his own in a fierce kiss, unlike any she had received from Trent, or any other boy for that matter. It made her weak at the knees, and it made her head spin. For a moment she was startled, but soon she was kissing him back, revelling in the soft warmth of his lips. His rough hands made their way up to cup her face, and she moaned as his tongue brushed softly over her bottom lip. Her hands draped over his shoulders, one fisting in his orange hair, as his tongue dipped into her mouth, twirling with her own in a sweet, but energetic dance.

Soon he had pushed her back onto one of the computer desks, where he leaned over her, standing between her thighs, his hands either side of her waist as the kiss slowed and became more intimate. They didn't hear the door creak open, but jumped when someone cleared their throat, although Twister's hands didn't leave her for a moment. "Miss Rocket, I can't say I'm not surprised," the journalism teacher, Mrs Price, said, allowing a small smirk.

"Sorry, Miss P," Reggie said, blushing and grinning at Twister, trying to slow her breathing.

"That's ok, I can over look this, as long and you and Mr Rodriguez don't make this a habit," Mrs Price said kindly, indicating to the door to say they should leave.

"Won't happen again, Miss P," Twister grinned, as he and Reggie hurried out of the room, hand in hand.

As they hurried through the corridors, they both lapsed into giggles. "I can't believe that happened!" Reggie exclaimed, as they slowed to a walk, still holding hands.

"Which part?" Twister asked her, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Both parts, really," Reggie said thoughtfully. Then she gave Twister a bright smile, and said, "I'm happy it did happen, though."

Twister stopped walking, putting his arms around her waist, and said, "I am, too." There was no need to clarify which part she was talking about this time, as she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Aren't you missing AV?" Reggie asked, smirking against his lips.

"Fuck AV," Twister replied huskily, his soft lips covering hers again. Her knees were weak again, he made her dizzy in a good way. In a great way. She couldn't pin point a feeling, but she sighed in contentment in his arms as she clung to him in the middle of the corridor, finally where she belonged.

"Now what?" Reggie asked, some time later, as she and Twister lay on the grass on the far side of the school grounds.

"What do you mean?" Twister asked, his hands ghosting up her back and arms.

"I mean, what about Otto? We can't tell him," Reggie said, shivering pleasantly at his touch.

"I'm not keeping this from him," Twister replied calmly, nuzzling her hair. "I don't care what he thinks, or has to say. I don't want to not be able to kiss you, or hold you, whenever I want."

"Maurice, you're so sweet," Reggie smiled, snuggling further into his warmth, using his actual name.

"I try," he replied, grinning into her hair and tightening his hold on her. He didn't mind if she called him Maurice, she could call him whatever she wanted, as long they were together.

"You look happy," Otto noted, watching Reggie as she practically bounced off the walls while she got herself something to eat.

"You could say that," Reggie smirked. She had agreed that Twister would be the one to tell Otto, since it would be Twister he was bound to have an issue with. Reggie hurriedly munched down her sandwich. "Anyway, I have to go see Sammy," she told Otto, before practically skipping out of the room, leaving a mystified Otto staring after her.

"Sam, I have the _best_ news!" Reggie told him, as she flopped down on his bed.

"And that would be?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at her and sitting down at his desk.

"Twister kissed me," Reggie breathed out blissfully.

"He did?" Sam asked, surprised. He didn't know why he hadn't expected it, but it seemed surreal to him. "What did Otto say? When did it happen? Are you two... official?"

"Haven't told him yet, Twister's going to when he goes over later. It happened after lunch, in the journalism room. And, yes, we are official," Reggie answered all his questions, coming over giddy when she told his where the kiss had occurred.

"How do you think Otto will take it?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Not well," Reggie admitted, her features creasing a bit. "But Twister doesn't want to keep it a secret."

"That's brave of him," Sam said, wondering how much of a whomping Twister was going to get from the already mad and suspended Otto.

Twister sat rigidly on the sofa with Otto, watching some skateboarding or something, he wasn't really taking it in. He was busy wondering how to best bring up the subject of his and Reggie's changed relationship status. "Man, Reggie was really weird earlier," Otto said.

_Bingo._ "Weird?" Twister asked nervously.

"Yeah, well, she was really happy. Like _really_ happy," Otto mused, scratching his head. "I wonder what was up with her."

"I think I might know," Twister said slowly.

"Really?" Otto asked, turning to him and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Twister said, grimacing at how his voice cracked as he spoke.

"What is it, dude?" Otto asked, frowning at his best bro's behaviour.

"I know that you're going to be steamed, but the thing is... Reg and I... well, we're sort of... together," Twister stammered out, avoiding Otto's eye.

"What do you mean 'together'?" Otto asked through gritted teeth.

"I mean... like boyfriend and girlfriend together," Twister said, his voice stronger as he finished his sentence.

_*SMACK*CRASH*THUD*_

**AN: **I _really_ need to stop doing this to you guys! ;) Hope you guys have patience for the next chapter! 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Oh my gosh, guys! I am sooooo sorry it's taken so long to update! I haven't abandoned this, don't stress. I've just been really, really lazy :P But here is the newest chapter! I'm thinking chapter 12 will be the last one, even though I did have some more planned, I've had another idea that I've been working on /: I hope you all enjoy this, and I hope to get lots of reviews :) Love you guys! Thanks heaps for the reviews on the last chapter, too!

"Are you fucking _kidding_?" Otto snarled in Twister's face, having him pinned to the ground, a hand at his throat.

Twister had expected Otto to take the news poorly, had been prepared for the abuse, but it had startled him none the less when Otto had launched at him after being told. "Otto...calm...down," Twister gasped out, trying to loosen the hand that was pressed against his throat.

"Calm down?" Otto repeated savagely. "_CALM DOWN? _How can you expect me to calm down when my _best bro_ stabbed me in the back, just like that?" He pushed harder on Twister's throat before loosening his hold off and getting to his feet, where he began pacing restlessly back and forth.

"Otto, come on man, I wasn't trying to stab you in the back," Twister said earnestly, massaging his throat as he also got to his feet. "It's just-"

"It's just _my sister_!" Otto snapped, turning back to glare at Twister.

"Look, I know this is hard to take, but at least _I'm_ being honest about it," Twister said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest and returning Otto's glare.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Otto asked, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well, I could have kept it a secret, like you tried to with Clio. That's more like stabbing you in the back, isn't it?" Twister asked icily. "But it didn't stop you doing it."

"This is different," Otto snarled in Twister's face.

"How?" Twister asked coolly, quirking an eyebrow at the slightly shorter boy.

"Reggie's my sister!" Otto snapped, shoving Twister.

"Otto, I like her, and she likes me," Twister said tightly, unfazed by Otto's aggression. "You're just going to have to get over it, because this isn't about you, for a change." Otto's rage seemed to bubble over at Twister's words, because he took a swing at Twister. Twister had been anticipating this, though, and caught Otto's hand. "Guess I can see how much _best bros _means to you, after all," Twister said, shaking his head and pushing Otto back. "Later much."

Otto watched his former best bro turn his back on him and leave the house, all the while his ears ringing. How could Twister do this to him? Reggie was his sister, this was the ultimate betrayal. Otto let out a snarl of rage and fell back on the couch, slamming his fist into the cushions as he did.

"Uh-oh," Reggie muttered, staring at her phone. She was sitting on Sam's bed with Clio, and had just received a message from Twister explaining Otto's reaction to their news.

"What is it?" Clio, who had joined them shortly after Reggie had told Sam her news, asked anxiously.

"Otto didn't take it well?" Sam asked, looking at Reggie expectantly.

"Actually, Twister says he took it a little worse than that," Reggie replied grimly. "Otto took a swing at him..."

"You're kidding?" Sam asked, shocked. "I mean, I expected him to be mad, but I didn't think he'd be aggressive with Twister."

"Mmm, after seeing him with Trent today, I don't know, I can totally believe it," Reggie sighed, running a hand through her hair. Now where did this leave her and Twister?

"Yes, but he was defending you. Trent deserved it," Clio put in.

"I'm not saying he didn't," Reggie replied, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. "I just mean that Otto was already wound up today, so it's kind of easy for me to see him being aggressive, even with Twister."

"I suppose," Clio agreed glumly, pulling her knees up to her chest. "He'll come around, though."

"I hope so," Reggie mumbled. _But knowing Otto, he won't_, she added to herself.

"I'll talk to him, don't worry," Clio assured her, giving her a small smile.

"Thanks," Reggie said quietly, returning the smile, but knowing Clio wouldn't be able to do much if Otto had made his mind up.

Clio did try though, as she said she would. She spoke to Otto, tried to reason with him, but Otto was stubborn. He told her that the damage was not repairable, that Twister, or Maurice, was dead to him. Clio didn't give up though, she had strategies, and she wasn't the type to back down from a challenge.

"Otto," Clio breathed on Wednesday night, as his hips bucked up against her. He grunted in response. "Why are you being so stubborn about Maurice and Reggie." She rocked down onto him as she spoke.

"Not now," Otto panted, his fingers digging into her hips, pulling her down again, hard.

"You know he didn't mean to upset you," Clio continued, closing her eyes, allowing Otto to take the lead.

"I said not now, Clio," Otto responded breathlessly.

"But-" Clio found herself beneath Otto suddenly. She opened her eyes and found him glaring at her, his motions stilled.

"I said not now. I've already told you, I'm not interested in what he does," Otto snapped, catching his breath. He pulled away from her, and sat on the edge of his bed.

Clio pulled the covers over herself, feeling cold once his warmth left her. "Otto, please," Clio said softly, crawling over to him, and placing a hand on his arm.

"No, Clio," Otto sighed. "If you're going to keep doing this, maybe it's best if you went home."

Clio sat, staring at him. Then her brain sped up, and she processed his words. "You want me to leave?" she asked angrily. "All because you're being a stubborn idiot?"

"Clio," Otto started, warning in his voice.

"No," Clio snapped, getting up and searching for her clothes. "I'm sick of this, Oswald. My cousin did the right thing. He was honest, because he wanted to do what was right by you, and you have been stubborn, arrogant and downright pathetic over this whole situation!" She pulled her jeans on aggressively. "Maybe if you opened your eyes, you'd see how happy your sister is."

"This isn't about Reggie!" Otto snapped back, watching as Clio fastened the clasp of her bra. "I've already told you."

"Oh, forgive me for not understanding exactly what your problem is! _Maurice is supposed to be my best bro_," she mimicked his voice as she pulled her shirt over her head. "_Best bros don't do this to each other_. Well here's something for you to consider, Oswald. You did exactly this to Maurice when you started seeing me, and he never held it against you. Even when you lied about it."

"Clio, cut it out," Otto growled. "Maurice didn't get care, because you're not his _sister_."

"No, he didn't get mad because he could see how happy we both were, and he only wants the people he loves to be happy," Clio snarled. She was now fully dressed, standing with her hands on her hips. "You need to grow up, and realise that this isn't about you," Clio told him viciously, before leaving the room.

Otto let her go, still sitting on the edge of his bed thinking things over. Clio didn't understand, she was just standing up for Maurice because he was her cousin. She couldn't possibly understand this from his perspective, and if she wanted to get shitty about it all, then forget her; there were plenty of other girls waiting to take her place. It wasn't as if he was being unreasonable, he was prepared to accept Maurice's apology if he stopped seeing Reggie. The whole thing was stupid, anyway. Maurice and Reggie, they were practically brother and sister, this would blow over and things would go back to normal. Otto just wanted it to be over now, so that things wouldn't get nasty when Leilani came to town, or Reggie found a new guy. She was just using Maurice as a safe option, why was he the only one who could see that?

"You're coming with me tomorrow night," Reggie told Twister, as she watched him editing a video in the AV room on Thursday afternoon.

"Why?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her, arching an eyebrow.

"You can record for me, so Sam will have lots of good shots to choose from," Reggie explained, coming to stand behind his chair, as he turned back to his screen. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek. "Besides, I don't want to go hang out with Lars all on my own."

"You're lucky I like you," Twister grumbled, before turning his head and capturing her lips with his.

"Very lucky," Reggie smirked, pulling away. "I'm going to head home, Sam wants to work on our Calc assignment. I'll see you after." She kissed him once more on the cheek, before collecting her things and heading home. She considered going by the Shack to see Raymundo on her way, but didn't fancy seeing Otto, who was working there while he was suspended, so she just went straight home.

"Otto, I need you out on service," Raymundo called. Otto grit his teeth and dropped the plate he had been wiping back into the sink. The Shack was too busy during the day, he hated it. Why couldn't he have gotten an internal suspension?

"What do you want me to do, dad?" Otto asked, as he walked out to the counter.

"Take those meals out to the far left table for me," Raymundo instructed, pointing at three plates, before continuing to serve the customer he was dealing with.

Otto sighed, and dragged his feet as he took the meals out to the table. He spent as little time as possible with the customers, and decided to collect the dirty plates in the dining area before he went back behind the counter.

"Order up, little cuz," Tito declared, placing two more meals on the counter. Otto took them out and went to take the plates he had collected down to the sink, but Tito waved him over. "What's the matter, Otto cuz?" he asked, flipping some patties.

"It's nothing," Otto sighed. "I just hate working at the Shack during the day."

"I think there's more bothering you, like two other little cuzes," Tito said, smiling kindly at Otto.

"It has nothing to do with Reggie," Otto replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets and glaring out at the ocean.

"As the Ancient Hawaiians say, _'__If you have a candle, the light won't glow any dimmer if another candle is lit from it_'," Tito said sagely.

"I don't... ugh," Otto rolled his eyes and turned away, frustrated. "Dad, do you still need me out here?"

"No, you can go back to wash up," Raymundo replied, waving over his shoulder at Otto.

"Ancient Hawaiian bullshit," Otto muttered, as he walked back to the sink.

"I saw Clio on my way over," Sam said casually, as Reggie consulted their assignment sheet. "She seems really bummed."

"I told her not to push Otto," Reggie muttered. She felt bad for Clio, but she knew Clio was just as stubborn as Otto.

"I know," Sam sighed. "But you know what she's like, and she does have a point. Otto needs to deal with it."

"Try telling that to Otto," Reggie replied grimly. "I'm just glad Twister's handling it."

"So he's not too upset?"

"He's really upset, but he won't let Otto know that," Reggie said. "He doesn't want to give in to Otto on this."

"Stop talking about me," Twister protested, appearing in Reggie's doorway, causing Sam and Reggie to jump. He had let himself in, knowing no one else would be home.

"Twister!" Reggie scolded, as he moved into the room and settled on her bed.

"Sorry," he said, grinning sheepishly.

"You're early," Sam commented, looking down at his exercise book and scrutinising his answers.

"Yeah, the footage didn't take as long to edit as normal. I guess less of Otto's showboating makes a difference," Twister explained, smirking at Reggie.

"Well, I guess I'll go then," Sam said, looking uncertainly between Twister and Reggie.

"No, you guys can finish up your nerd work," Twister told him. "I can wait."

"We're pretty much done," Reggie said, consulting her own book. "I mean, we can finish this up tomorrow in home room, if that's ok?" she looked up at Sam.

"Yeah, sure," Sam agreed, rolling his eyes and smiling. He closed his books and put them in his bag. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

"Later Sammy," Twister waved from the bed, as Reggie followed Sam out of the room.

"We'd better get this done in home room, Reg," Sam grumbled as they walked downstairs together.

"We will," Reggie replied confidently. "I promise."

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow then," Sam said, opening the front door.

"Thanks Sam," Reggie grinned, as he walked across the threshold. Then she closed the door and ran back upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. She stopped in the doorway to her room and her eyes fell on Twister, who was laying on her bed, one hand behind his head, grinning at her. She smiled softly and closed her door gently behind her as he beckoned her over.

"You didn't have to kick Sam out," Twister grinned, as she crawled onto the bed, leaning over him.

"I know, but I wanted to spend some proper time with you," Reggie replied softly, as Twister's hand moved to her face. His fingertips brushed across her cheek and left a tingling feeling on her skin. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"You always spend time with me," he told her, she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Do you want me to stop?" Reggie asked, grinning as Twister's hand moved from her cheek and cupped the back of her head, bringing her down to him.

"No," he murmured, before pressing his lips against hers. As always when she kissed Twister, Reggie felt her head swim as colours burst behind her eye lids. The kiss was soft, slow, warm. It made her stomach flutter pleasantly. One of Twister's hands travelled down her body, and was resting on her hip, pulling her closer to him. She found herself perched on top of him, having made no conscious decision to do so, not that this bothered her.

Somewhere beyond the glass panes of the window, the sun had begun to set. The room darkened, and still Twister and Reggie remained in their embrace. It was peaceful, but consuming. So consuming that neither of them heard the front door, or the laboured steps travelling up the stairs.

"Hey, Reg-GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

Before either of them had a chance to register what was happening, Reggie had been pushed off of Twister, and he had been ripped off of her bed. Otto had him in a headlock and was yelling. "OTTO!" Reggie shouted, springing up off of her bed, grabbing at her brothers arm and trying to pull him off of Twister. "LET HIM GO!"

"You've got some fucking nerve," Otto snarled at Twister, pulling away from Reggie. He dragged Twister into the hall and down the stairs, Reggie hot on his heels, yelling to let Twister go. "You need to stay away from my sister, Maurice," Otto snarled, pushing Twister away from him as they reached the front door. "Get out," he snapped, wrenching the door open.

"OTTO!" Reggie bellowed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting this lame-o out of our house," Otto snapped back, turning to look at his sister finally.

"Are you _insane_?" Reggie asked vehemently. "You have _no_ right to come into my room and assault my boyfriend!"

"I have every right, you're my sister!"

"So what? It's my room, and Twister is _my_ boyfriend!" Reggie argued. "You're acting like a real dork!"

"And _you're_ acting like a real slut!" Otto yelled back.

Everyone fell silent. Reggie looked like Otto had slapped her, and he may as well have. Gears started to turn, and Otto started to apologise, Twister had begun to lunge for Otto, but Reggie was the quickest to react. Her hand moved like lightening, striking Otto across the cheek and leaving a distinct red mark. Before he could even process what had happened, Reggie was standing nose to nose with Otto, her eyes narrowed and her hands balled into fists at her sides. "Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that again, Oswald," she hissed, glaring up at him. "Don't talk to me _period_. Come on, Twist."

Twister stood, open mouthed, looking at Otto. Reggie brushed past him, and out the open door, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her. She dragged him across the front lawn and into the cul-de-sac, steam practically pouring out of her ears. "Reg, are you ok?" Twister asked nervously, giving her hand a squeeze as they approached his house.

She was silent for a moment, and Twister thought maybe she hadn't heard him, but then she stopped dead and exploded. "I can't believe him!" she seethed. "Who the hell does he think he is?!" She looked at Twister, who fidgeted under her gaze and shrugged awkwardly. "What a lame-o," Reggie breathed, before wrapping her arms around Twister's waist and hugging him tightly, as tears prickled her at the corners of her eyes.

"Don't worry about him, Reg," Twister said soothingly, rubbing circles on her back. "He just needs some time to get used to the idea." Reggie snorted, and Twister secretly shared her doubts, but they both hoped he was right.

"Hey," Clio murmured, flopping down on her cousins bed. It was Friday afternoon and she was utterly bored, and miserable. Otto hadn't replied to any of her texts, she was beginning to regret her decision. She looked up, and Lars was watching her, an irritated kind of look on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, raising his brow. He was re-taping his stick for hockey later that night.

"What do you mean? And what do you look so irritated about?" Clio asked, frowning.

"I mean, you dorks have been all over this house the last few days, first you and now the Twisted one and Rocket dork's sister. Don't you dorks have somewhere else to be?" Lars asked, shaking his head.

"Not since Otto decided to be such a jerk," Clio replied, getting back to her feet. "Thanks for your company," she muttered, rolling her eyes and leaving Lars's room.

"Later, much," Lars replied. _So, this is all Rocket Dork's fault_, he thought to himself, staring intently at his stick.

Otto was out on the half pipe, laming it up. He was having trouble staying focused, and kept beefing. The sun was starting to go down, and that didn't help, because it was at the right angle to glare in his eyes.

"Nice one, dork," Lars's voice snickered, as Otto beefed it again, sliding down to the bottom of the pipe on his knees.

"What do you want?" Otto snapped, kicking his board back into his hand.

"Look, dork, I don't want to really be here, so I'll make this quick. You need to start talking to my cousin and brother again," Lars told him, glancing over his shoulder, making sure no one was around them.

"Why?" Otto asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Because, dork, they're all at my house _all _the time! It's really annoying."

"No," Otto replied shortly.

"No?" Lars repeated, his eyes narrowing.

"No. I'm not going to just forgive them all because they're annoying you," Otto said firmly.

"Alright, but I think you need to consider what's _actually _happening. Eventually Reggie was going to get a boyfriend, and Twister was going to get a girlfriend, I think you should consider yourself lucky they decided on each other."

"What do you mean?" Otto asked, as Lars turned away from him.

Lars looked back, smirked, and said, "at least they'll still always have time for you, since they're your best bro and sister." Then he left Otto, who was scowling at the bottom of the half pipe.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Well, here it is. The final instalment. It's kind of sad that it's over :( but, I have plans for another fic, it would appeal to all the Lars fans out there :) Keep an eye out! Enjoy, and please review!

It had been three weeks since Lars had spoken to Otto by the half pipe, and things hadn't improved in the slightest. Otto still wasn't speaking to Twister or Clio, and Reggie was still refusing to speak to her brother. This left Sam in the cross fire to start with, but soon he stopped hanging out with Otto as well, since all Otto did was mope. Otto had even stopped showing up to hockey practice, and games, so Clio had taken his spot.

After school one particular Wednesday, Otto stopped in at The Shack on his way home. He had actually spent a lot of time at The Shack lately. "Hey Tito," he said, as he settled in a counter seat, waving at the older man.

"Aloha, little Rocket cuz," Tito replied, smiling at Otto. "Can I get you anything?"

"There's nothing I really want here," Otto said bluntly. "Where's dad?"

"Right here, Rocket Boy," Raymundo said, walking out from the back area. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Otto sighed, spinning in his chair to face the ocean. He really wanted to go surfing, but Reggie, Twister, Clio and Sammy had been talking about going surfing on their way to school that morning.

Raymundo watched his son and frowned. He knew all about Reggie and Twister, and he knew Otto was steamed at Twister, but it was unlike the kids to fight for this long. He was worried, to say the least. "Why don't you go for a surf?" Raymundo suggested, as Otto continued to gaze out at the water.

"I'd rather not," Otto lied. "I'm going home. Later much." Otto picked up his bag and skateboard, leaving The Shack without a backwards glance.

"What can I do, Tito?" Raymundo sighed, leaning on the counter and watching his son skate away.

"Just relax, cuz. He's beginning to miss them," Tito replied knowingly, going back to his grill.

Reggie was sitting on the beach with Twister, watching as Clio and Sam rode their wave. She was beginning to miss Otto, if truth be told. She missed his arrogance, and competitiveness. Twister was great, and so were Sam and Clio, but Otto always pushed her to be better, only Twister could really keep up with her now. "You alright?" Twister asked, interrupting her thoughts as he put his arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Reggie told him, staring at her hands. "I just... I miss Otto."

"Yeah, me too," Twister admitted. "But, if he can't be ok with us, I'll get used to it," he continued, kissing her cheek. Reggie smiled and cuddled into Twister.

"Hey, dorks." Lars had made his way over from his group, and was smirking down at them.

"What do you want, Lars?" Twister asked, warily. Reggie frowned, but noticed Lars had a copy of the Zine, the issue she had distributed on her way to school that morning.

"Did you read it yet?" Reggie asked, pointing at the Zine.

"Yeah," Lars said, giving her a rare, genuine smile. "I figured I _should_ thank you." He rolled his eyes and tried to look bored.

"No problemo," Reggie smirked. "It was more than fair."

"You can say that again," Lars sneered, his usual sarcastic demeanour back in place. "Having your vomit all over me, I'd say it wasn't even really close to fair."

"Beat it, Lars," Twister snapped, before Lars could say any more.

"Later, much," Lars smirked, walking back over to his friends.

"He's such a kook," Twister muttered, staring moodily after his brother.

"He's not that bad," Reggie smiled, kissing Twister's cheek.

"You don't have to live with him," Twister told her, but giving her a grin.

"What did Lars want?" Clio asked, walking towards them, her surfboard under her arm and Sam in tow.

"Just talking about the Zine," Reggie replied, smiling up at Clio. "I'm kind of bored," she added.

"Yeah, me too," Clio sighed. "Let's head home, I have some homework anyway."

"Who does homework?" Twister asked, pulling a face. Reggie punched him in the shoulder. "Kidding," he said innocently, flinching away from Reggie slightly, making everyone laugh.

Otto watched as Reggie, Twister and Clio said goodbye to Sam, before heading over to Twister's house. He was sitting on top of the half pipe, not skating, just thinking. His board was still inside. He sighed miserably. He was bored, he had no one to talk to. Skating and surfing didn't even have their usual appeal anymore.

Absent minded, and hours later, Otto pulled out his phone. It had been weeks since Clio had last texted him, he wished she was still texting him. He pulled up her message thread, his fingers hovering over the keys before he finally decided on what to say. It was lame, and if it had been anyone but Clio he would never have sent it, but he really did love Clio. [I miss you.]

Clio felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She sighed, wondering who would be texting her, her hopes rising a little like they always did as her mind skimmed over Otto. She scoffed at herself and checked the message. She blinked several times when she saw it _was_ from Otto. He missed her. It made her heart clench. Oh, how she missed him. She hadn't told anyone, hadn't even let on that she might miss him, but at night she cried herself to sleep thinking of Otto Rocket. When she woke up, she always hoped it was all a bad dream, then reality would hit, and she'd cry in the shower while she got ready for school. Bottom line, she _really_ missed Otto. But, now she knew he missed her, too.

[I miss you, too.] She sent back.

[I want to see you.] His response came fast. It made her heart race.

[Where are you?]

[Half pipe.] It was all she needed to know. She didn't worry about shoes, or her hair, or anything, she just ran down the hall, down the stairs and out the door. She met Lars at the door, and he started to ask her what she was doing, but she brushed past him without a word.

Otto saw Clio coming, and slid down the half pipe so he could meet her. She was running, and Otto did the only natural thing he could think of, opened his arms and caught her when she reached him. He held her tight, and she clung to him just as desperately. No words were spoken at first. For at least five minutes they stood there, the only sound was sniffling from Clio, who was silently crying.

"I'm so sorry," Otto murmured finally, when Clio had calmed down. "I was such a kook, Clio. I never should have let you walk out of that room."

"It doesn't matter," Clio told him, shaking her head and nuzzling into his chest. "Just promise me something."

"Anything," Otto said, giving her a squeeze.

"Never let me walk away again. This last month has been awful. I've missed you more than I even thought possible," Clio told him, starting to cry again.

"Hey, it's ok," Otto said soothingly, cupping her chin and turning her face up to his. "I promise I will never let you go," he said, kissing the tear tracks on her cheeks, "ever again. I love you."

"I love you, too," Clio chocked out.

"What was up with Clio?" Lars asked, walking into Twister's room without knocking, as always.

"Lars!" Reggie screeched, pulling the covers around herself. "Can you knock!"

"You've got a bra on, relax," Lars said, rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Twister asked, looking past Reggie, who was wrapped in his quilt, at Lars.

"She literally just ran out of the front door without a word," Lars told them.

"And you think I would know, why?" Twister asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Good point, you don't know anything," Lars smirked, laughing at his own joke and turning to leave. "You know, I bet she's going to see Rocket Dork," he added, before walking away.

"Lars!" Reggie called after him. "Close the door!"

"No," he called back.

They heard him enter his own room, before Reggie moved off of Twister and went to close the door. "Jerk," Reggie muttered, coming back to the bed and dropping the covers.

"He's not that bad," Twister smirked, copying her earlier words.

"Shut up," Reggie replied, with a grin, as she sat back on the bed.

"Do you reckon she has gone to see Otto?" Twister asked.

"She might have, I know she misses him, and I know he misses her too. He talks about her in his sleep," Reggie sighed, laying next to Twister and curling into his side. "They'd still be talking if it wasn't for us."

"Hey, it's not our fault that they're both so stubborn," Twister told her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer. "I just hope they can fix things," he added quietly.

"Me too," Reggie agreed.

Otto and Clio had been sitting out on the half pipe for hours, talking things over. Otto had apologised for his poor attitude, and Clio had accepted his apology. Night had fallen around them, they had heard Twister walk Reggie home a short while ago. Currently they were laying on the half pipe, Clio's head resting on Otto's chest, as they looked up at the stars. Although Otto had apologised to Clio, the topic of Reggie and Twister hadn't been brought up. Clio sighed, knowing she might cause another fight, but she needed to at least try one more time.

"Otto, what about Reggie and Maurice?" she asked timidly, listening to his heartbeat beneath her ear.

Otto sighed, and rubbed his hand over Clio's shoulder. "I don't know, Clio. I miss them, both of them, but..." he trailed off, thinking. _Even if I could make them understand, they'd never forgive me._ Oh, Otto had thought about their relationship, come to terms with it even. He had finally reasoned what his problem was, and Tito's "Ancient Hawaiian bullshit" had finally made sense. But, how was he supposed to make them understand? How could he ever make up for his actions?

"But?" Clio asked, propping up on her elbow and looking down at him.

"I don't think you'll understand," Otto sighed, giving her an apologetic look.

"I know, I know. _Maurice is supposed to be my best bro_." Clio found herself mimicking their previous arguments. She couldn't even stop herself from doing it, it just frustrated her so much.

"Exactly," Otto said softly, reaching up and placing his finger against her lips, silencing her before she got too angry. "He's supposed to be _my _best bro, and Reg is supposed to be _my _sister," he said weakly.

Realisation hit Clio. Of course! Otto was so used to having Reggie and Maurice be available to him, whenever he wanted them. "You're worried they won't have time for you, if they're together all the time," Clio stated. Otto nodded. "Oh, Otto, Maurice will always be your best bro, and Reggie has no choice in being your sister," Clio laughed, leaning down and kissing Otto's cheek.

"I know, I just messed up. I panicked, and thought they'd forget about me. I ended up pushing them away myself," Otto muttered, pulling Clio back down on his chest and holding her tightly.

"They'll understand if you just talk to them," Clio assured him.

"I wish, Clio. I was so horrible to them, I'd be surprised if Reg ever speaks to me again," Otto said flatly.

"You never know unless you try," Clio told him, nuzzling into his chest. "What's the worst that could happen?"

_I tell them, and they still hate me,_ Otto thought to himself.

Over the next week Clio felt very stretched. She was so happy to have Otto back, but at the same time she didn't like the fact she had to choose to hang out with either Otto or everyone else. She had tried convincing Twister and Reggie to talk to Otto, but, although they were willing to listen, they refused to initiate a conversation with him. Otto was proving even more difficult, half the time Clio was too scared to push the issue with him, and when she did he flatly refused to believe it would do any good.

After having a tiresome conversation with Otto that morning, Clio flopped into her seat in Biology on Monday and sighed heavily. She had no idea what she was going to do. "What's up, Clio?" Sam asked, looking at her concerned.

"Otto," she sighed, waving her hand dismissively.

"Still not getting anywhere then?" Sam asked, frowning. They had to do something soon. He couldn't stand the situation any more than Clio could.

"Nope, it's harder than pulling teeth," she summarised.

"We need to do something," Sam sighed.

"I know, but it's so hard to get them together. I've tried," she told him, shaking her head.

"But," Sam started, with a smile, "we haven't tried together."

"No, we haven't, but I don't see how it would make a difference," Clio frowned.

"Well, as far as Reg and Twist are concerned, I haven't been speaking to Otto, so if I say I want to hit Mad Town, they'll go without thinking about it," Sam told her. "All you have to do is make sure Otto's there."

"I don't know if this will work," Clio sighed. "But, I'm willing to try anything right now."

"Have a little faith," Sam smiled. "It can't get any worse."

Sam and Clio agreed that after school they would talk their friends into going to The Shack, since they would have the support of Raymundo and Tito when their friends came face to face. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was a plan none the less. So, walking home, Clio told Otto she really felt like a strawberry shake, and he agreed to stop in at The Shack.

"Hey dad," Otto said, as Clio took a seat at the counter.

"Hey Rocket Boy," Raymundo replied, waving at his son.

"Tito, can I please have a strawberry shake?" Clio asked politely.

"Of course, little cuz," Tito smiled, setting about making it for her.

"I have to use the bathroom," Otto told Clio, kissing her cheek before he walked around the back.

"Hey, Raymundo," Clio said quietly, waving him over.

"What's up?" he asked, copying her quiet tone, sensing something was up.

"Reggie and Twister will be here soon. Sam and I need your help, we need them to sort this out," Clio murmured seriously. "Don't let them leave when they see us."

"Can do," Raymundo replied with a nod. "About time they sorted their issues out."

"Thanks, Raymundo," Clio smiled, as Tito placed her shake in front of her. "And thank you, Tito!"

"Hey, Clio," Twister's happy voice floated over. Clio turned in her seat and found Twister and Sam walking happily towards her. Reggie, however, had stopped the moment her eyes fell on Clio.

"What's going on?" she asked sharply, her eyes falling on Sam.

Sam seemed to shrink away from her gaze, so Clio cleared her throat, catching Reggie's attention. "Actually, Regina, Sam and I," Sam made a wimpering kind of noise at his name, as though he wished Clio wouldn't bring him into this. "Sam and I think it's about time that you, Maurice and Otto sorted things out, once and for all."

"What are you talking about?" Twister asked, looking between his cousin and girlfriend, a confused expression on his face.

"What's all the noise ab-" Otto stopped short, standing by the counter. He had spotted Twister and Reggie. His eyes glanced quickly over Twister's confused expression, and settled instead on Reggie's harsh eyes.

"Otto, don't freak out, please," Clio said quickly, rising from her seat and rushing over to him.

"Sam," Reggie snarled, her eyes locking on Sam, who was cowering. "Did you really think this would work?"

"I-I-"

"Yeah, Sammy," Twister frowned, finally cottoning on. He looked at Reggie and she nodded, turning away from the Shack.

"Wait!" everyone was surprised by the meek tone of Otto's voice. Twister and Reggie turned back, Twister looking surprised, Reggie looking mutinous. "Maybe we should... try to work this out."

"Good idea, Rocket Boy," Raymundo said gently, watching the scene unfold, and feeling proud of his son.

"Work this out?" Reggie seethed, glaring at Otto. "Maybe if you weren't such a _jerk_ there wouldn't be anything to work out!"

"Rocket Girl," Raymundo warned, watching Otto shift under his sister's unrelenting gaze.

"No, dad, it's ok," Otto sighed. "Reg, you're right. I was a total jerk to you and Twister, but I'm really sorry."

"I don't care, Otto," Reggie snapped.

"Regina, just hear him out," Clio snapped back, glaring at Reggie.

"Why? Why should I?" Reggie demanded.

"You probably shouldn't," Otto sighed, giving her a pleading look. "I wish you would, though."

Reggie looked around at everyone, they all looked back at her with that expectant expression. They all, even Twister, wanted her to hear Otto out. "Fine!" she finally hissed, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. "Tell me why you've been a mega jerk."

Otto took a deep breath, and looked between Reggie and Twister. "Because, I've been really selfish," he started, earning a snort from Reggie and a half smirk from Twister. "Twister, you've always been _my_ best bro, since I can remember. It was always you and me, one two finish. I just couldn't get my head around sharing you with my sister, and I know I was way out of line. I should have known that you'd always be my best bro, and I should have considered it lucky that you fell for my sister, because at least she won't try to come between us. Can you forgive me, bro?"

Twister looked at the hand Otto had extended for a woogie. He considered for a moment, before grinning. "Of course, Otto-man," Twister replied, meeting Otto's hand with his own for the woogie. "Just promise you won't wig out like that again."

"No problemo, bro," Otto beamed. Reggie cleared her throat impatiently, and Otto looked at her, sighing heavily. "Reg," he started weakly, "I don't think anything I say can make up for how much of a jerk I've been to you."

"You've got that right," Reggie said coolly.

"Reg, you've always been there for me. You're the best sister a guy could ever have. I know I'm lucky to have you looking out for me, and I was scared that with Twister around you'd forget to look out for me like you always do. That was really dumb," Otto said guiltily. "But, what was worse was the horrible things I said to you. Reg, I didn't mean any of what I said, I was scared, and stupid. I didn't want to lose my big sister, but I didn't know what else to do," Otto choked out the last part. He looked down at his shoes, unable to hold Reggie's gaze any longer, and hastily wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes.

Reggie watched her brother as he put his heart on the table for her. Her eyes softened as he spoke, and when he had wiped away his tears she thought she might cry too. "Otto," she sighed, causing his eyes to jump back to hers. "I forgive you."

"Really?" Otto asked uncertainly, but looking hopeful.

"Yes," Reggie said softly. Otto crossed the distance between them in three long strides, wrapping his arms around her in a bone crushing hug. It was then that Reggie's eyes prickled with tears, and the flood gates opened. "Never do that again," she mumbled, holding tight to Otto.

"I promise I won't," Otto told her, pulling away finally.

"I told you this would work," Sam grinned at Clio, earning a glare and causing everyone to laugh.

Four months later Twister and Reggie were still happily together, Otto and Clio were also still together and Sam was receiving flirtatious text messages from Trish. The five of them were sitting on the benches at Mad Town, having a fun Saturday afternoon. "Hey, I haven't seen Trent in ages," Clio mused, as they joked about Trent's group of friends, who were lurking near by.

"Oh, he moved," Otto said slyly.

"What do you mean 'moved'?" Reggie asked, placing air quotes around her words and quirking a brow.

"Well, I told Conroy about him drugging you, and I knew you wouldn't press charges," he said quickly, noticing the dangerous flash in Reggie's eyes. "So, Conroy called his mum, and from what I heard she was so mad that she sent him back to New Zealand to live with his dad."

"Wow," Reggie said, looking surprised. "I hadn't even really noticed he was gone."

"Of course you hadn't," Clio smirked. "You're always too busy sucking face with Maurice."

"Shut up," Twister mumbled, both he and Reggie blushing.

"So, how will this work next year?" Sam asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Twister asked, frowning.

"Well, if we're all off to college," Sam said, indicating to himself, Reggie and Clio. "How will your relationships work?"

"Distance won't be a problem, will it Clio?" Otto said, confidently, placing a kiss on Clio's cheek.

"No, it won't be," Clio agreed happily.

"Well, what about you guys?" Sam asked, looking at Twister and Reggie. Twister looked uncomfortable, it was obviously a thought he had considered, too.

"Funny you should ask," Reggie smirked. "I don't think I'll be going to college just yet."

"Why not?" Otto asked, everyone looking confused.

"Well, I know this guy, he's just been signed in this sports league, and he wants me to be his publicity manager. Oh, and he wants to fund me to start my own Hockey Zine," Reggie smiled, shrugging. "It's not a big deal."

"Who is it?" Twister asked, frowning.

"Lars got signed by the NHL? No way, that's awesome!" Otto said, highly impressed.

"Yeah, he did," Reggie beamed.

"Reg, that's so awesome!" Sam praised.

"I know," Reggie replied, laughing at the shocked looks on Clio and Twister's faces. "I guess doing that story on his team really paid off, for both of us."

"Yeah, I guess it did," Clio breathed, still looking shocked.

"I can't believe Lars didn't tell us," Twister exclaimed, getting to his feet.

"Twist, what are you doing?" Reggie asked, laughing.

"I'm going to find Lars," Twister responded, jogging away.

"Twister," Reggie called, also getting to her feet. "Twister, wait!" She ran after him, catching up to him and clasping his hand in hers. They left the skate park together, their friends watching with amusement. Things would work out just fine for everyone.

**A/N: **Well, that's it. Done. Finished. Thanks for all the support, reviews and love. I appreciate it sooooo much! Love you guys.


End file.
